


Welcome Home (All of You)

by Lumeleo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha Sanada Genichirou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family, M/M, Omega Atobe Keigo, Pack Bonding, Parental Instinct, Scenting, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Sanada never expected to find Atobe asleep on a park bench. When he does, however, bringing him home seems like the natural solution.Atobe doesn't know what he is doing, only that he needs love and closeness more than he needs the wealth he has grown up with. In the Sanada household he finds more than he ever expected.





	1. A Teary Welcome

“What do you mean, Atobe is missing?”

“Exactly that, I’m afraid.” Renji frowned as he quickly typed on his phone. If Renji was showing that much concern, the situation really had to be dire. “His team last saw him on Tuesday, and since then, he hasn’t shown up to school or answered his phone. When they tried visiting him at home, they were turned away by the house staff.”

“And now it’s Friday evening.” Even Seiichi abandoned his usual smile in favor of a serious look. “That does seem troubling.”

“Indeed.” Renji nodded. “They’ve got a lot of the Tokyo area teams on the lookout, but Sadaharu wanted to ask us to keep an eye out as well. We’re fairly close to Hyoutei, so if he’s in the area, one of our members might spot him.”

“Good thinking.” Sanada glanced at Renji’s phone. “I’m assuming you’re passing on the message?”

“Naturally.” Renji tapped his phone one last time, no doubt sending the message to all their regulars, before putting the phone away. “However… I’m afraid that’s not all.”

“I did suspect.” Seiichi hummed to himself. “Your phone call was rather longer than what would be required just for that, and I would imagine neither you nor Inui would waste time gossiping in such a situation.”

“Indeed not.” Renji sighed. “Apparently, according to the Hyoutei players, Atobe has been acting rather… erratic, shall we say, as of late.”

Sanada couldn’t help but snort. “You mean, more so than usual?”

“Actually, yes.” Well. That didn’t sound good. “Apparently he’s been moody for several months now, and it’s only gotten worse since the start of the school year. He finished middle school on top of his class, yet now his academic performance has been abysmal. He didn’t even try to join the student council, despite being a member through all of middle school. And…” Renji hesitated, now. That was reason enough for worry.

“And?” Seiichi’s voice was soft, but firm enough to demand an answer.

“Apparently, he had been speaking about quitting the tennis club.”

“Bullshit.” It wasn’t the sort of language he usually favored with his best friends, but right now, nothing less would adequately express his feelings. “Atobe wouldn’t quit tennis as long as he can stand, and we’ve seen how stubborn he’s about that.”

“I’m only telling you what Sadaharu had heard, but I don’t think the Hyoutei members would have any reason to lie about that. However, even if he had no actual intention of doing so, simply mentioning the possibility is… troubling.”

“Troubling indeed.” Even Seiichi frowned, now. “Well, all we can do for now is wait for news. We hardly know him well enough to go actively looking for him.”

“Luckily he tends to be easy to pick out in a crowd.” Despite his attempt at levity, Sanada could practically feel a weight settling over him. Whatever was going on, it wasn’t good.

This concern was still weighing down on him the following day, enough so that he was still awake past his usual bedtime. That turned out to be something of a stroke of luck, though, since it meant he was awake when Niou’s text lit up his phone.

_‘Out running, just saw someone who looks an awful lot like Atobe walk with a dog into the park near my place.’_

Sanada was out the door before he even finished typing his answer. _‘Wait for me.’_

_‘Waiting. Wouldn’t wanna spook him if he doesn’t want to be found.’_

He was fairly sure he had never traveled such a distance so fast before. When he arrived at the park entrance, Niou was standing there, bouncing to keep himself warm. It was a cool evening for early June, and there was a breeze picking up. It was not cold exactly, but also not comfortable for standing around.

“About time you showed up.” Niou smirked, but his eyes didn’t reflect any amusement. “Haven’t seen him come out, and this is the only exit, so unless he’s learned to fly he should still be in there.”

“Right. Thanks.” Sanada pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to gather his thoughts. He hadn’t really thought of a plan on his way here, but better late than never. “Ah. Could you wait here? In case I need, well, backup.” After all, Niou had a point. If Atobe didn’t want to be found, he might try to run rather than agree to talk.

“Got it.” Niou gave him a sarcastic salute. “Let’s hope it actually is him, hmm?”

Truth be told, Sanada wasn’t sure if he wished it was Atobe or not. On one hand, finding Atobe would obviously be a good thing. On the other hand… well. He could think of very few reasons why Atobe would be in this random little neighborhood park, and none of them were exactly ideal.

He followed the path further in to the park, figuring Atobe would have done the same in an unfamiliar place. There were some sparse lights along the path, but most of the park was dark and quiet. Sanada walked slowly, not wanting to miss any potential clues in the darkness.

In the end, he needn’t have worried about missing clues. While the area was indeed dark, left in the shadow between the streetlights, a hint of movement caught Sanada’s eye. As he walked closer to investigate, he heard a warning bark from a dog. Niou had mentioned Atobe had a dog, hadn’t he?

Sanada walked closer, eyes adjusting to the dark enough to make out the sight of a park bench and a figure huddled up on it. Digging out his phone and turning on the light, Sanada saw a sizable dog standing between him and the bench, growling softly. The huddled figure on the bench resolved itself into a familiar face blinking at Sanada’s light.

“Atobe.” Sanada swallowed. Atobe looked… awful, to be honest. He looked exhausted and what little hair was showing under his hood was a mess, his face pale and drawn. He was hugging himself as though for warmth, and looked like he’d just woken up. “Ah. Is this your dog?”

“Down, Beat.” Atobe sounded as exhausted as he looked, eyeing Sanada with a wary expression. “Sanada’s not going to harm me… are you?”

“Of course not.” Sanada shook his head, spreading his hands in an open gesture. “Why would I harm you?”

“I’m not sure.” Atobe sighed, shaking his head. “I’m not sure of much of anything right now.”

“Right.” Well, Atobe wasn’t running yet at least, so Sanada dared to push his luck a bit. “Are you terribly attached to your napping place? Because if not, I’d suggest you relocate to my guest room.”

Atobe narrowed his eyes. “I do not need your pity.”

“Concern is not pity. Besides, my dad loves fussing over people, and I’m not very good at being fussed over. You look like you could use a bath and a hot meal, and he’d love to provide those.”

Somehow Atobe managed to curl his lips in a tired smirk, and Sanada tried not to let his relief show too much. If Atobe could at least smirk, things shouldn’t be too terribly wrong. “Is that your way of saying I stink?”

“I wouldn’t know, I don’t want to get close enough to scent you. Your guard dog still doesn’t seem to trust me.” There was no more growling at least, but the dog was still clearly situated between Atobe and Sanada.

“Beat is the best dog.” Atobe smiled faintly before giving him another sharp look. “So. What are your conditions?”

“What do you mean?” Sanada frowned.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Atobe looked aside. “What do you want in exchange for your help?”

“Honestly? The knowledge that you’ll be safe and sound at least tonight will be plenty.” He’d certainly worried enough. “You don’t have to answer any questions or call anyone if you don’t want to. I’d appreciate it if you let your friends know you’re fine, but I won’t demand it.”

Atobe eyed him suspiciously for another moment before sighing. “As much as I’d like to refuse, I think I owe Beat a night indoors at this point.”

Sanada did his best to ignore the implication that Atobe had indeed been sleeping outdoors the last few nights. Instead, he stepped past the dog to pick up the backbag Atobe had on the bench next to him him. “Shall we, then?”

He almost expected Atobe to back out at the last minute, or try to ask for more reassurances. Instead, Atobe just stood up and snapped his fingers at his dog before following Sanada, slow and quiet and so, so worrying.

They could not get home soon enough.

*

“How is your friend?”

Sanada decided not to get into the technicalities of his relationship with Atobe right now, and shrugged. “Getting dressed. It took some convincing, but I got him to borrow some of my clothes for now.”

“Good. He clearly needs something nice and warm to wear, the poor dear looked like he was freezing." His dad nodded. “I’ll throw his clothes in the wash. Try to make sure he eats something before he goes to bed.”

“Of course.” Sanada nodded. “…Thank you. And sorry for all the trouble.”

“Oh, hush.” His dad patted him on the shoulder. “I don’t think I’ve seen you this concerned about anything since you were a little kid. Fixing some late supper and running a bath is a very small effort to help with something that is obviously important to you.”

“Even so. It’s good to know I can count on you for help.”

“Anything for my baby boy.” His dad smiled, reaching over to rub his wrist on Sanada’s hair as though he were still a little boy. The fact that he had to reach up didn’t stop him. “Just remember to head to your own room by the end of the night.”

“Dad!” Sanada bristled. “It’s not — not like that! And even if it were, I wouldn’t take advantage of someone in such a vulnerable position!”

“Now, really.” His dad tutted. “I was only concerned that you might get too concerned with making sure he’s safe and fall asleep on guard. I know you’re a good man, but sometimes you forget to take care of yourself.”

“I think I can handle that.” He shook his head. “Even if I were tempted to stand guard, having an unrelated alpha standing around would hardly help him sleep safe.”

“Oh, certainly. But a friendly presence before he goes to bed might indeed help.” His dad yawned. “Now, you’ll have to excuse me. I’m too old to be staying up so late.”

Sanada bade his dad goodnight, heading for the kitchen. One of his dad’s delicious omelettes was waiting for Atobe to get back. Sanada busied himself with preparing tea, needing to do something so he wouldn’t fret overly much. He’d just got the water going and the cups set out when Atobe walked in, bare feet almost soundless as he crossed the floor.

“Feeling better?” Sanada glanced at Atobe, trying to ignore the warm feeling in his chest at the sight of Atobe in his own clothes. The t-shirt was just a little too big around Atobe’s shoulders, the sweatpants hugging his slightly rounded omega hips. Atobe looked comfortable, though, and that was what he was going to focus on.

“Actually, yes.” Atobe glanced around. “Where’s Beat? I was somewhat surprised that he wasn’t waiting for me outside the bathroom.”

“Oh, he was for a while. However, then Renji brought over some spare dog food, so he ate and then took a nap.” Sanada nodded towards the dog curled up in the corner of the kitchen. “I have no idea what sort of food he’s used to, but apparently whatever Renji’s dog likes was good enough for him for now.”

“Good.” Atobe sighed, pausing to glance at his dog before he took a seat in front of the plate set out for him. “I feel like I should apologize to him for dragging him into my mess.”

“From what I know about dogs, he’s just happy to be with you.” Sanada shrugged. “I’d suggest you eat, now. Dad’s omelettes are tasty no matter what, but they’re much better warm.”

“Ah. Thanks.” After a moment’s hesitation, Atobe practically devoured the omelette. Sanada finished making the tea and joined Atobe at the table, sipping at his own drink. It was now way past his usual bedtime, and he was starting to feel it.

They sat in silence for a moment, Atobe finishing his food and moving on to the tea. Finally, though, Atobe spoke up.

“You are strange.”

Sanada somehow managed to summon the energy to lift his eyebrows. “How so?”

“Well, I expected you to have started asking questions by now.” Atobe gave him a slightly awkward half-shrug. “I know you said no questions, but I figured that was just a way to get me to come along.”

“I like to think I’m a honest man.” Sanada set his cup down. “I trust that you of all people wouldn’t be sleeping on a park bench without a good reason. Whether you want to share that reason is secondary.”

“As I said. Strange.” Atobe rubbed his thumb along the rim of the cup. “You don’t want to know?”

“That’s not what I said.” Sanada shook his head. “If you want to tell me, I’ll listen. However, I’m not going to push. Certainly not when you’re clearly in need of sleep.”

“I would argue, but I’m too tired to do so.” Atobe chuckled weakly. “I believe I was promised a guest room?”

“Indeed. My dad has it ready and waiting for you.” Sanada stood. “Ready?”

“Very much so.” Atobe stood as well, then snapped his fingers. Beat stirred out of his sleep, giving a wide doggy yawn before rushing to Atobe’s side. Clearly a very good, loyal boy.

Sanada showed Atobe to the guest room, pointing out the direction of the bathroom and any other things he might need. Atobe barely seemed to be paying attention, no doubt too tired to take in any of the information. Well, if rest was what he needed right now, Sanada would make sure he got the opportunity.

He did not stand guard, but he did leave the door to his own bedroom cracked open so he could hear if anything happened. Just in case.

*

By the time Atobe got up, most of the family had already had their breakfast, which was probably for the best. Sanada had no doubt his dad had informed the others of their guest, but it was still probably for the best not to add too many variables into the picture at once. As it was, he was the only one still at the table when Atobe wandered into the kitchen with his dog, still pale and bleary-eyed but at least looking slightly less exhausted.

“Ah, Atobe-kun.” Sanada’s dad spun around from the counter, holding out a plate and a glass of water. “Here, I got a plate together for you. If you’re still hungry after, I’m sure Genichirou can find something in the fridge you can heat up.”

“…Thank you.” Atobe looked slightly bewildered, but pleased. “I don’t want to be trouble.”

“Nonsense! I won’t have anyone going hungry under my roof, young man.” His dad put on a mock stern look, then smiled. “Well, I won’t bother you boys any longer. Just shout if you need anything!” With this, he left the kitchen.

Atobe glanced after him before taking a seat opposite to Sanada. “He’s… rather different from you.”

“Told you.” Sanada grunted. “He likes to fuss.”

“Evidently.” Atobe was quiet, turning to his food. Sanada finished his own breakfast long before him, but chose to return to the table once he’d taken his dishes away and set out fresh food and water for the dog. Atobe probably needed some company, for all that Sanada wasn’t sure he was the ideal person to provide it.

They sat in silence for a while as Atobe ate. Finally, it seemed things came to a lull, and Atobe gave him a careful look.

“I was kicked out.” Atobe glanced at Sanada, studying him for a moment. “…You don’t seem surprised.”

“I’m not.” Sanada shrugged. “It was clearly either that or you’d chosen to run off, and I figured you would make more of a show of it if you were in control of the circumstances.”

Atobe smirked at that. “I guess it would be useless to deny that I am rather dramatic, huh.”

“Indeed.” Sanada paused. “If you want to talk, I can stay quiet. I think you should at least contact your friends, and Niou and Renji both know at least something, but I’m not going to share any information without your permission.”

“I suppose if there’s one thing I can count on, it’s you not gossiping.” Atobe chuckled without much amusement. For a moment he stared at his half-empty glass. When he finally spoke, his voice was so quiet Sanada almost had to strain his ears to hear. “…I’m pregnant.”

That was… not what he had expected. Still, it wasn’t his place to judge, so he just nodded slowly. “And that’s why?”

“Exactly.” Atobe closed his eyes for a moment. “I didn’t even get to tell them myself. One of the cleaning staff must have found the pregnancy test despite my attempts to hide it, I don’t know, but one way or another I got home on Tuesday only to face an interrogation. They basically told me to either terminate, or pack my bags and leave.” Atobe opened his eyes again, only to turn them aside. “I suppose I don’t have to tell you which choice I made.”

“Clearly not.” Sanada frowned. “I just… I’m sorry, this is rather hard to take in. They would actually disown their own child? Just for an accident?”

“No!” Atobe’s outburst shocked him. Apparently Atobe himself was startled, too, since it took him a moment to gather himself. “Ah, sorry. It’s just…” Atobe drew a deep breath. “It wasn’t an accident. I — I did it on purpose.”

Sanada was quiet for a moment, trying to find a way to respond. Finally, he settled for, “You really make it hard to stick to my decision not to push for answers.”

“That’s fair, I suppose.” Atobe's lips twitched a bit before he took a sip of his water. “Ah. I’m not trying to say it was my most thought-out decision ever, and probably far from the wisest, but I stand by it.”

“That’s your right.” Sanada nodded. “Do you have a plan?”

“Not anymore.” Atobe sighed. “As I said, things got rather out of control when my parents found out. I’d planned to set up everything so I could get out once I was ready. Instead, I had to leave with just the cash I had on hand and what few belongings I could fit in one bag.”

“That would make things rather more difficult, I imagine.” Sanada paused, hesitating. He hoped this didn’t count as pushing for answers. “Why didn’t you turn to any of your friends? Surely they would be happy to help you in such a situation.”

“Honestly?” Atobe looked away. “I… wasn’t sure they’d be interested in helping me if they found out.”

As much as Sanada wanted to immediately assure Atobe that wasn’t the case, he bit his tongue. There was no point in trying to change Atobe’s mind before he actually knew what Atobe thought. “Why not?”

“I would think it’s obvious.” Atobe gave him a wry smile. “I’m not saying all of them only spend time around me because I’m rich and popular, but, well. I certainly wouldn’t expect them to go out of their way for my sake when they have nothing to gain from it.”

Sanada was quiet, considering his next words. When he finally spoke, he did so with care. “I cannot speak for others on how they feel. It’s certainly possible there are a few bad eggs mixed in. However, I know I was genuinely concerned when I heard you were missing, and that had nothing to do with your wealth or reputation. If that is how I feel, I can’t imagine all of your teammates and the other teams who are looking for you are simply hoping to gain something from it.”

“Why, then?” Atobe sounded genuinely confused. “Why would you be so concerned? It should be clear by now that I can’t even take proper care of myself and Beat, never mind repay you for any help.”

“I am not going to take offense at that, as clearly you are not in the clearest state of mind.” Sanada drew a deep breath. “I respect you, as a player and a captain. Sure, there are features about you that annoy me, but those don’t make you a bad person, they are just a conflict of personalities. And even if I did not know you at all, I could not in good conscience claim that a human being is not deserving of safety and shelter just because they are in a difficult situation.”

“I told you, I don’t need your pity.”

“It’s not pity.” After a moment’s thought, Sanada reached over to touch Atobe’s hand, hoping the gesture would be read as the reassurance he meant it. “I know you are a proud man, and would not want to be seen as a charity case. That’s not what’s happening here. Human relationships aren’t business transactions.” Atobe stared at him. Then, much to Sanada’s horror, his eyes filled with tears.

It was a good thing his dad chose this moment to return, because Sanada was about to panic.


	2. A Generous Offer

“Better?”

Atobe blinked, looking up at the cup offered to him. He accepted it after a moment’s hesitation, curling his hands around the warmth. “…I guess. Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. Sometimes you need to let everything out.” Sanada’s dad sat down across from Atobe with his own cup, glancing at his son with an almost sly expression. “As I’ve been telling everyone in this household for an eternity and a half. I swear, if I hadn’t given birth to two of them myself I’d think the Sanada alphas are all carved from stone.”

Sanada grunted, his sour expression not exactly working against the claim. “You seem to read us well enough.”

“Oh, I do. And I’m also around to witness the times when you’ve kept everything bottled up for too long and end up screaming to the heavens.” Sanada’s dad turned his gaze to Atobe, now. “So. Not to be too presumptuous, but how far along are you?”

Atobe froze, taking a moment to process the question. He then looked at Sanada, even though that was ridiculous. He’d only just told Sanada, and they had been in the same room the whole time. “You — how —”

“Lucky guess. There aren’t that many reasons a young omega from an affluent family would be out on his own, and the crying is a pretty good clue, too. Not to say you couldn’t have perfectly valid reasons to be upset that have nothing to do with your womb, particularly given the situation, but, well. I first realized I was expecting this one,” he nodded towards Sanada, “because I started crying when the grocery store was out of apples.”

“Right.” Atobe drew a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “…Ah. Not very far along. Six weeks from conception, I think? I — I haven’t gone to a doctor for a more exact date.” Not that he had that many possibilities for the conception, he wasn’t entirely irresponsible after all, but right now even thinking felt difficult.

Sanada’s dad nodded. “And I’m assuming the sire isn’t in the picture?”

“No.” He shook his head. “I — I’m not sure I could pick them out of a crowd, to be honest.” He bit his lip and looked down at his tea, not wanting to see their expressions. Now that he was putting it all into words, it was becoming very obvious just how childish he had been about the whole thing.

“And your family?”

“They made it clear they would not support my foolishness.” Atobe frowned down at his tea. “It’s more or less what I expected, really. They hardly pay any attention to me no matter what I do, but this could actually affect their reputation, so they can’t allow it. I just thought I’d have more time to get everything in order.”

“Are you happy?” As Atobe glanced up, he found Sanada’s dad giving him a gentle smile. “Not about this whole mess, obviously. Setting aside your parents and plans, just focus on the main thing. Are you happy that you are going to be a father?”

“…Yes.” It took him a moment to get the word out, but that was more because he feared being told he was being stupid and ridiculous, not because he was unsure of his position. “I… I know it’s stupid, but I just, well.” He touched his stomach, imagining the tiny life within. “I wanted to have at least one person who loves me.”

He expected to get told he was being stupid and childish, but instead, all he got was a small nod. “That is a rather natural wish, I think.”

“It’s childish, you mean.”

“Not childish.” Sanada was the one who spoke, now. “Humans are social creatures. It’s only natural to want a pack.”

“Indeed. And if my stone-faced son can say that, you can trust that it’s true.” Sanada’s dad chuckled, reaching over to his son. At first Atobe thought he was going to ruffle Sanada’s hair like he were a little child, as he had seen some of his teammates do with their younger siblings, but instead he just seemed to briefly rub his hand there.

“Why are you doing that?” He must have been truly tired if he let the question actually fall from his lips.

“Because he loves embarrassing me, that’s why.” Sanada grumbled, but he didn’t look too displeased.

“No, I get that part.” At least the usual reaction from the various younger siblings tended to be annoyance, as far as he had seen. Most likely from the way it was connected to being younger. “Why are you doing it like…” He tried to find the words, but ended up just rubbing his wrist over his other hand.

For some reason, both of the Sanadas gave him a strange look. “For scent, of course.”

“Say, Atobe.” Sanada gave him an oddly intense look. “Do your parents ever scent you?”

“What?” Atobe blinked. “Of course not!”

“And why is that ‘of course?’”

“Having an instinct doesn’t mean we have to follow it.” The words came out without much prompting on his part, memorized through repetition over the years. “Civilized people need not act like animals. Scenting is for babies and mated adults, and I am neither.”

“Controlling your instincts is not the same as denying them.” Sanada was still giving him that strange look, his words slow and measured. “Alphas are perfectly capable of controlling themselves around an omega in heat. That doesn’t mean it’s wrong for an alpha to give in to those instincts with a willing mate.”

“Scenting family members is perfectly natural. It’s part of forming and maintaining the family pack.” Sanada’s dad was also staring at him. “Is that what your parents told you?”

Atobe looked aside, not quite able to meet their gazes. He was very aware his family wasn’t exactly typical, but there was no reason for them to mock him for it.

“Right.” There was a scraping sound as Sanada’s dad apparently stood up. “Genichirou? Once you finish your tea, could you get some groceries? I’ve got the shopping list and money on the counter, but I need to speak with your sire about something.”

“Sure.” Sanada didn’t sound too surprised by this sudden change of subject, but then, his voice rarely showed any emotions besides anger and level calm. “Atobe? Would you like to accompany me? The store’s not far, but I’ll understand if you’re still tired.”

“Ah. I suppose.” He’d certainly had more than enough of walking outside in the last few days, but he also didn’t cherish the thought of staying alone at a strange house. “I think Beat will need to get outside anyway.” Indeed, his lovely pet perked up at the mere word. At least he hadn’t managed to entirely exhaust the poor thing, dragging him along on this hopeless journey.

“Oh, and remember to get some snacks for you boys. I know how much you teenagers eat, and that’s even without one of you eating for two.” With a chuckle, Sanada’s dad left the room again.

Atobe glanced up at Sanada. “I take it I should not protest at that?”

“I see you are starting to learn.” Sanada’s lips twitched. “I’m even going to make you pick, because I know I’ll get a scolding if my dad thinks I just got my own favorites without considering my guest.”

“I thought you were quite different from him.” Atobe shook his head. “Now I see you are just as evil.”

Sanada’s lip twitch grew into a smirk, and that? That, Atobe could deal with.

*

“We’re keeping him.”

“Nice to see you, too, darling.” Kenichi lifted an eyebrow, not looking up from his book. “I’m assuming you mean our guest?”

“Obviously.” Shouhei sat down next to his husband, leaning against his shoulder. “I don’t care what it takes to convince him to stay, he’s not going anywhere. I won’t allow that.”

“Right.” Finally, Kenichi set his book aside, reaching an arm around Shouhei to draw him closer. Shouhei sighed, nuzzling under Kenichi’s chin. “And I assume this has to do with why he was in need of a place to stay?”

“He was confused at the idea of pack instincts or why anyone would want to follow them.” Shouhei shuddered at the mere idea. Sure, his husband and sons weren’t the most expressive people ever, but even so they found ways to show affection to those important to them. “His parents completely stunted his development and gave him no way of filling that void, and when he got pregnant because he’s starving for affection, they threw him out.”

Kenichi’s hold on him tightened a little. “Well, no wonder,” he murmured. “Nobody with even a half-functional sense of humanity would turn away a young bearing omega, certainly not their own flesh and blood. Clearly they did not have enough of an understanding of family bonds themselves to pass it on to him.”

“That’s certainly what it seems like.” Shouhei sighed. “I just want to wrap him in a blanket and hold him forever, but that might be a bit too much for a start.”

“Probably. But for now, I’m sure there are less extreme ways to satisfy your caretaking instincts.” He felt Kenichi chuckling into his hair. “Small steps, my love.”

“Really, now.” Shouhei shifted even closer to Kenichi’s chest. “Is that your way of saying you approve of my plan?”

“You’ve given me two sons so far, and they’ve both made me endlessly proud. I can’t imagine a third one would turn out any different.” Kenichi paused. “Besides, Genichirou literally brought him in from the cold, and I saw what he looked like during breakfast. If I know my son at all, there’s a good chance Atobe-kun is going to be part of the family one way or another.”

As much as he loved his husband regardless, it was still nice to occasionally get some reminders as to why.

*

It had taken Atobe an absurd amount of time to compose a two-line message, and now it was taking him even longer to convince himself that he should actually send it.

It shouldn’t have been so difficult. Sanada was right; he should tell the others something at least. Maybe they would turn away from him, maybe they wouldn’t, but he’d deal with that mess once it came to that. Even knowing that, though, it was difficult to convince himself to actually do it.

Beat leaned into his side with a sleepy snort, not quite sharing his worries. Good. He’d caused Beat quite enough concern for now.

Atobe read through his message one last time. ‘I’m alive. Stop worrying.’ No lies, not too many details. It would have to do. Drawing a deep a breath, he sent it off to Oshitari. Then he muted his phone, sticking it back into his pocket. No doubt there would be plenty of calls in short order, but he didn’t want to deal with that right now.

“Atobe-kun?”

The unfamiliar voice startled him, making him look up. He’d seated himself on the old-fashioned porch, figuring it would give him a moment of peace and quiet. Clearly this hadn’t worked for long, as he now found himself faced with an alpha man standing in front of him.

“Sanada-san.” Judging by the familiar appearance, this had to be Sanada’s sire. “…Ah. I apologize for my intrusion.”

Sanada-san waved away his attempt at politeness, but at least he didn’t look displeased. “Could I have a word?”

“Of course.” Great, now he was even more nervous. Sanada and his dad seemed to be fine with Atobe being here, but that didn’t mean the head of the household agreed. Was he hoping to convince Atobe to leave without causing too much drama within the family?

“Thank you.” Sanada-san sat down on the porch, just far enough apart not to feel intrusive. “So. I have come to understand you are in a… delicate situation, so to speak.”

“I… suppose that would be accurate.” He resisted the urge to touch his stomach. There wasn’t anything there to feel yet, anyway, and he didn’t want to be even more obvious than he probably already was. “Sorry. I never intended to drag anyone else into this mess.”

“Nonsense.” Sanada-san snorted. “From what I understand, it’s my son who dragged you along, rather than the other way around. I feel like I should apologize for the way both Genichirou and my husband are no doubt fussing over you.”

“It’s not… unpleasant.” He shook his head. “Mostly I just don’t really… understand it.”

“Is that so.” Sanada-san was quiet for a moment, looking out into the garden. Finally he spoke, sounding perfectly calm. “I’m not going to beat around the bush. I wanted to talk about your staying here.”

“Right.” Just as he’d thought. “I do apologize. I’m not sure yet where I’m going to go, but —”

“You misunderstand.” Sanada-san cut him off, expression perfectly calm. “Shouhei has basically adopted you already, and I get the feeling Genichirou would fight both of us if that weren’t the case. As for me, well. I’m not terribly good at making my family happy, so I would be foolish indeed to stand in the way of something that will accomplish that.”

Atobe tensed. “I am not looking for pity.”

“Oh, I’m sure you aren’t. Which is why I would rather negotiate a deal with you.” Sanada-san paused. “You are not planning on returning home.”

“No.” It hadn’t been a question, really, but he wanted to confirm it anyway. “I… I can’t.” Couldn’t possibly pay the price that would be required of him.

“And as such, you will need somewhere else to stay. Meanwhile, you have no current way of supporting yourself, and your condition is only going to get more inconvenient as time passes.” Sanada-san ignored the way Atobe bristled, carrying on. “We have the room and resources to take you in, and clearly we also have the desire to do so. Not as a guest or a freeloader, mind you, and certainly not as a charity case.”

Atobe paused, scratching Beat’s side for some moral support. “What do you mean?”

"My husband wants to make you a member of the family. I see no reason to disagree.” Sanada-san glanced at him. “I’m offering to cover your room, board, education, and any other basic needs that might come up. In exchange, I expect the same things I do of Genichirou. You will do your share of household chores, be respectful, and take care of your school work once we sort out those particular details.”

“…Why?” It was the only question he could come up with.

“Because Shouhei has plenty of room in his heart for another son, and certainly a grandchild. Because I believe it would be beyond dishonorable to allow a bearing omega to wander off on his own, with nowhere to go and nobody to rely on. Because I don’t think I’ve seen Genichirou this emotional about anything but tennis since he was in elementary school, and he needs more things like that in his life. And if you think we have nothing to gain from this, well. Then you have a lot to learn about family and packs.”

He should have protested, should have pointed out some flaw in Sanada-san’s reasoning. Instead, he found himself struggling for words. Beat seemed to sense this, sitting up to headbutt his face. Atobe hid his face in Beat’s fur, trying to calm himself down.

“You don’t have to agree to anything right now. It’s certainly possible that you might find a more agreeable arrangement. However, for the time being, you might try to get used to the idea of being part of this family.”

Sanada-san stood up and walked away, leaving Atobe alone with Beat. Perhaps it wasn’t perfectly polite, not giving him any response, but right now, Atobe couldn’t summon up a single word.

Luckily Beat had no problem with being held tight and close.


	3. A Familiar Embrace

Atobe was speaking on the phone.

This was, Sanada decided, a good thing. After all, it meant he was reaching out to someone, or responding to someone reaching out to him, and either option was a step forward. He wasn’t sure what was being said; he was too polite to eavesdrop on purpose, and the brief moment he’d caught by accident before noticing the call had been in rather rapid English. However, Atobe didn’t look too upset, so whatever it was, Sanada was glad for it.

When Atobe put his phone away at last, Sanada stepped closer. “Nothing bad, I hope?”

“It’s… well. I suppose not bad, no.” Atobe gave him a faint smile, sinking a hand into his dog’s fur. “I called Kabaji.”

“Hn.” Sanada paused, thinking over the various Hyoutei members. “He is your quiet friend, right?”

“Right.” Atobe nodded. “He’s… not happy with me right now. And I can’t really blame him.”

“Oh?” Sanada frowned. “For running away rather than reaching out to him?”

“Partly so, yes. Partly because I’ve been somewhat avoiding him for a while now.” Atobe sighed. “He has been following me since kindergarten. I thought it might be for the better if I gave him a chance to break out from my shadow, now that we weren’t in the same school for the year.”

“I take it he didn’t agree.”

“Indeed not. I’m not sure I’ve heard him say so much at once in years, and it was mostly him making it clear that he disapproves of this.” Atobe glanced at Sanada. “I did tell him where to find me. As such, there will no doubt be a visit sometime soon.”

“Good. It’ll help you see your friends aren’t that easily scared away.” Sanada nodded. “Now, for the reason I was looking for you. My dad wanted to talk with you, if you have the time.”

“Ah, sure.” As though he had anywhere else to be. “Where can I find him?”

“He’s in one of the spare rooms checking out something. I'll show you the way.”

Atobe nodded, following him without much of a comment. It bothered Sanada, seeing the usually so loud and flashy Atobe quiet and withdrawn. Still, he would hopefully recover quickly enough.

Atobe had to recover.

They found Shouhei in a spare room that was mostly used for storing things that had no place elsewhere in the house. As they entered, his dad smiled.

“Ah, Atobe-kun. What do you think?”

“Huh?” Atobe looked confused. “Think about what?”

“The room, of course.” Shouhei waved a hand at the place. “Of course, we’ll have to clear it out and refurnish it, but it’s larger than the guest room and opens to the garden. It’s also closer to a bathroom, and believe me, that’s a blessing.”

“I think what he’s trying to say is,” Sanada interjected as Atobe was still quiet, “he wants to know if this room would be acceptable for you.”

“Exactly.” His dad smiled. “The guest room isn’t exactly suitable for a long-term stay. Besides, starting off fresh will be better for your territorial instincts.”

Atobe lifted his eyebrows. “Isn’t territory an alpha thing?”

“Oh, it’s stronger in alphas, most of the time. However, an omega in their nesting phase will make any alpha back down and whimper.” Shouhei chuckled. “Now, the ideal thing would be somewhere that you’ve already claimed as your own, but this is the best we can do for now. If it seems acceptable, we can empty out and clean the room and air it out properly, and after that you can get started on making this your own space.”

“I’m assuming I shouldn’t protest that you don’t need to go to such trouble for my sake.”

“Ah, a smart young man. I like that.” Shouhei nodded. “Also, there’s another thing. Would it be all right for me to get you an appointment at the local clinic? From what I understood, you haven’t had a proper checkup yet, so it would be a good start.”

“…That would be fine.” Atobe sounded somewhat hesitant, but at least he was agreeing.

“Excellent.” His dad clapped his hands. “Now, I won’t keep you any longer. You should be getting plenty of rest after your ordeal.”

“Let me guess,” Sanada cut in before Atobe could even think to protest. “I should get to work emptying the room?”

“You don’t have to get to it right away, of course.” Which wasn’t the same as saying he didn’t have to do it at all.

“Best get as much done as I can before I need to get to school.” Sanada shrugged. “Besides, having something to do make me less likely to go looking for something to punch.” Or someone, really, but that went without saying.

He expected Atobe to speak up at that, no doubt insisting there was no need for violence on his behalf, or that he did not need that sort of protection. Instead, he stayed quiet, and somehow that scared Sanada almost more than the first moment he had found Atobe at the park.

Well. All the more reason for him to help.

*

Sanada was not exactly surprised at being surrounded the moment he arrived.

Between Niou and his little request to Renji, everyone was no doubt aware something was going on. Knowing this, he’d had a talk with Atobe, figuring out how much he could share with his team. Even with his preparation, though, he was feeling a bit overwhelmed at the barrage of questions.

“Let’s give him some room to breathe.” Ah, Renji, ever the sensible one. “I’m sure Genichirou will tell us what he can.”

“Right.” Sanada frowned, glancing around at his gathered regulars. “Okay, first off, I do not want any of you spreading rumors. For the time being, if someone brings up Atobe’s disappearance, you can tell them he’s safe and sound. The Hyoutei players are already aware of this, so the word will probably get around fast.”

“Good to know it wasn’t just some random stranger I spotted.” Niou smirked. “So when you say Atobe’s safe, does that mean…”

“He’s staying with my family right now.” Sanada frowned. “This is not something to be spread around. We have taken responsibility of Atobe’s safety, and I won’t have any of you jeopardizing that.”

“Which means his safety might be at risk.” Marui looked unusually grim. “And would that have anything to do with why he vanished in the first place?”

“Let’s just say that he won’t be returning home in the foreseeable future.” The details behind that could wait until later. Obviously it couldn’t stay secret forever, but he could at least try to give Atobe some breathing room while he got things sorted out.

He got grave nods all around. Excellent. He knew his teammates weren’t bad people, but it was still good to see they could take things seriously. “Well, if there is anything you need us to do, you know you only have to ask.” Seiichi offered him a faint smile. “Even if it’s just providing a distraction.”

“I don’t know,” Yagyuu said, smirking a bit as he adjusted his glasses. For all his polite mannerisms, sometimes it was very easy to remember that he was Niou’s counterpart. “He seems pretty distracted already.”

“Just for that,” Sanada growled, “you’re playing me today.”

He could use the outlet either way.

*

Atobe was trying not to be too nervous, but it was hard to avoid right now.

He was feeling like a lab mouse at this point, had been poked and prodded and tested very thoroughly. Now the more invasive part of the appointment was over with, though, and there was hopefully going to be nothing but talking left. Not that the prospect of that was exactly making him calm.

Shouhei-san touched his arm briefly, offering him a soothing smile. Shouhei-san had been in the waiting room until now, but when Atobe was asked if he’d like to have him present for the conversation, it had been easy to say yes. He still wasn’t sure how to feel about the way the entire Sanada family had apparently decided to take him under their wing, but he did know he didn’t want to deal with this on his own. Not if he had an alternative.

“So, Atobe-kun.” The doctor sat down across from them, smiling at him. “First off, let’s get to the main point. I’ve looked over your test results, and you are definitely pregnant. Congratulations.”

Some tension he hadn’t really been aware of faded away at that. He hadn’t truly doubted it, the symptoms and the test had been pretty conclusive, but even so the confirmation was a relief. If nothing else, at least he wasn’t enduring all this for nothing.

“However.” Of course there would be more. “Some of the other results are somewhat concerning. There’s nothing that would be immediately alarming, but you should be aware at least.” The doctor presented him with a printout of his test results, circling a few of the numbers. “Now, in general, having low levels of these hormones in the long run causes stress. Obviously that’s not good for your health, but it's also not something most people can’t handle. However, when you’re expecting, your body requires more of these hormones."

“So… what does that mean?” Though he had a feeling he already knew.

“If we don’t get your hormone levels up, you will not only be suffering from stress, but your physical health will be directly impacted. In the worst case, that may lead to serious complications with the pregnancy, and might endanger not only you but your baby.”

“What can I do?” The answer came immediately, without requiring any thought. His own health was important, of course, but his baby was his main priority. “Are there supplements or something like that?”

“Generally, we’ll want to avoid that. For now, I do have some suggestions on how to deal with this.” The doctor glanced at Shouhei-san, then looked back at Atobe. “The best thing you can do is spend time around people who make you feel safe. Friends, family, you’ll know best who that is for you. Physical proximity with important people is what will trigger your body to produce more of these hormones.”

“Ah. Right.” He hesitated. “…What about my dog?”

“It will help, but having more people around you will be even better.” The doctor gave him a small smile. “I’m not going to say I’m prescribing hugs, but if any are offered, you probably shouldn’t turn them down.”

“I’ll… see what I can do.”

“Don’t push yourself. Making yourself uncomfortable is the opposite of what we want to accomplish here.” The doctor paused. “Also, do indulge any nesting instincts you might feel. It might seem silly at first, but as long as you’re not doing anything dangerous, it will help both you and the baby stay healthy.”

“Well, we do have a room to redecorate, so that should take care of itself.” Shouhei-san smiled. “Anything else we should keep in mind for now?” There was plenty more to say, it appeared, and though Atobe tried his best to follow along he was fairly sure he wasn’t taking in all the details. He trusted Shouhei-san was listening as well, though, so hopefully nothing too important would be missed.

What he did pay attention to, though, was when the doctor suggested an ultrasound to get a more precise estimation on how far along he was. Atobe couldn’t really agree fast enough.

He was still staring at the printouts of his little shapeless blob as Shouhei-san led him out of the clinic. “So. Let’s grab some lunch, hmm? And after that, we can do some shopping.”

“Shopping?” Atobe blinked. Lunch wasn’t that surprising of a development, but this he hadn’t expected. “Shopping for what?”

“For clothes, for a start. You have, what, one change of clothes besides what you’re wearing? That and things borrowed from Genichirou. It’s passable, but I’m sure you’d like to have some more variety.” Shouhei-san nodded as though coming to some sort of an agreement. “Also, we should get a couple of things for your room. Having something you picked yourself, even if it’s just little trinkets, will make it feel more like yours.”

“You know I can’t repay you for all this.” He’d already given up on actually protesting, as it was clear Shouhei-san was at least as stubborn as his son. This left him clueless on what to do, though, as his only method for dealing with good deeds had always been, well, paying them back.

“Of course you can. After dinner, I’m going to teach you how to fill the dishwasher.” Shouhei-san grinned. “Believe me, if I can get one other person in this household to understand how to load it properly, that will be more than worth a shopping trip or two.”

Well. If nothing else, he had never backed away from a challenge.

*

Atobe stared up at the ceiling, a hand resting on his stomach. He couldn’t feel anything there, knew it would be a while before that happened. However, now he knew there was indeed something in there, something small and fragile but alive, and he was determined to protect that little life with everything he had. Rolling over to his side, he glanced over to the small nightstand he had. It was mostly empty, with nothing but a hairbrush and a photo frame on top of it right now. A photo frame holding the blurry little black and white image that still seemed unreal.

“I have no idea what I’m doing,” he murmured, mostly to himself but a bit to the small life as well. “But I’m going to figure it out. I’m going to be fine, and I’m going to accept any help I might need to do that. I’m not going to let my pride get in the way of your well-being.”

There was obviously no response, but just saying it aloud made him feel better. He knew it would be a struggle, his pride was his largest stumbling block after all, but the stakes were too high for him to fail.

He would not fail.

There was a knock on the door, and he sat up on the bed, looking over to the door. “Yes?” He was fairly sure it wasn’t dinner time yet. Not unless he’d been lost in his thoughts longer than he’d thought.

“Atobe-kun?” Shouhei-san peeked in through the doorway. “There’s a guest for you.”

Atobe shot up to his feet, already knowing who to expect. Indeed, the door was opened to show a very familiar figure. Not that he had much time to look before Kabaji rushed forward, drawing him into a tight hug.

“Kabaji,” Atobe gasped, then breathed. “…Munehiro.”

“You’re safe,” Kabaji murmured, holding on with all his rather considerable strength. “You’re safe…”

“Yes, I am. I’m safe, I’m fine.” He felt Kabaji’s chest shuddering against him, and felt immeasurably guilty. He’d thought it would be better for everyone if he didn’t try to drag others into his mess, but obviously his old friend didn’t agree. “Munehiro? A little room to breathe, please.”

“…Usu.” Kabaji loosened his hold, though he did still keep his arms around Atobe. “Sorry.”

“I’m the one who should apologize.” Atobe shook his head, looking up at Kabaji. “I just… I was a mess, and I didn’t want you to get in trouble for my sake.”

“I… worried.” Finally, Kabaji stepped back, shrugging off something he’d been carrying on his shoulder. “For you.”

“My tennis bag.” Atobe blinked, staring. “That’s — how did you —”

“Michael.” Of course. The old butler could manage just about anything, and he’d always been fond of Kabaji. “It’s… not everything.”

“Anything is better than nothing.” Atobe took the bag, setting it aside carefully. A quick look inside showed a couple of his favorite rackets and his tennis uniform. “Thank you. Really, thank you.”

“Hm.” Kabaji paused. “…You’re not coming back.”

“Probably not, no.” He sighed, moving to sit on his bed. Shouhei-san insisted they’d get him a desk and some chairs soon, but for now, the room was still pretty bare. He patted the bed next to him, inviting Kabaji to sit next to him. “My parents made a demand I couldn’t abide. There’s no way I’m going back to them, and obviously I can’t come back to Hyoutei either.”

“Usu.” Kabaji reached an arm around him, drawing him close. Atobe easily fell against him, enjoying the warmth. It had been a long time since he’d allowed himself to be so close to Kabaji, allowed himself to be so needy. “If there’s anything…”

“I will let you know.” Atobe nodded briefly. “Ah. I… have something to show you.” It took some willpower to draw himself away from Kabaji, but he managed to reach to the nightstand. Picking up the picture frame, he fell back against Kabaji. “Look.”

Kabaji made a wordless sound, touching the photo frame with his fingertips. “It’s…”

“A baby.” Atobe swallowed, doing his best not to tear up. “My baby.” It was rather early to call it that, nothing but a little jellybean still, but that was still the truth.

“Oh.” Kabaji was quiet for a moment, then drew him even closer. “…Congratulations.”

“Thanks.” Atobe smiled faintly. “I had a checkup earlier. I’m fine, the baby’s fine. And if Shouhei-san has anything to say about it, we’re going to stay that way.”

“Sanada?”

“His bearer.” Atobe nodded. “They seem intent on having me stay here. I’m still not sure how to feel about it, but they seem to have good intentions. And… much though I hate to admit it, I need the help. I have no idea how I’m going to repay them, but right now, my health and my baby’s health is way more important.”

“Usu.” Kabaji squeezed him tight. “…Remember. Anything.”

“I’ll remember. If there is anything, I’ll let you know.” Atobe sighed, turning his head to nuzzle at Kabaji’s chest. He smelled familiar. Familiar, and safe. “You’re already helping.”

Maybe there was something to the closeness thing.


	4. An Easy Choice

“You seem distraught.”

Atobe looked up, painfully aware that his eyes were probably filled with tears. He was just going to blame it on the baby. “Ah. I… suppose so.”

“Hn.” Sanada-san paused. “I’m not too great at advice, but I have been told I’m good at listening.”

Atobe sniffled, rubbing at his eyes. “Are you sure? Because I think I’m going to be whining a lot.”

“I don’t make offers I don’t mean.” Sanada-san shrugged, sitting down at the couch next to Atobe. He was far apart enough not to touch, but close enough that Atobe was very aware of his presence. This was starting to be a pattern.

Atobe sighed, looking down at the phone in his hands. “Ah. It’s just… I got a message from Oshitari. From my old team.” He bit his lip. “I am now officially not a student at Hyoutei anymore. I’m not sure if my parents expected me to return or if they simply didn’t think to contact the school earlier, but, well. Considering they haven’t even tried to reach out to me, it’s probably not the former.”

“I see.” Sanada-san was quiet for a moment. It was rather clear who Sanada got his personality from. “You don’t sound surprised.”

“I’m not. It’s just… typical of them. Ignore or cut off anything that inconveniences them, no matter what — or who — it happens to be.” Atobe gave a teary chuckle. “There was a time when I thought I could get around that. I’ve learned better.”

“Oh?” Sanada-san glanced at him. “You are familiar with this strategy, then.”

“Indeed.” Atobe shook his head. “I… as long as I can remember, I’ve been trying to earn their approval. Or at least their attention. I’ve been excelling in my studies, in sports, in extracurriculars. Even so, it’s always been a challenge to get them to even acknowledge my existence.”

He fell silent, staring down at his phone as though it might give him some sort of answers. Sanada-san stayed quiet, letting him gather his thoughts in peace.

“I finished middle school on top of my class.” He couldn’t help the bitter tone to his voice. “Top of my class, the school council president, and captain of the tennis club. I didn’t expect them to praise me for any of that, I know better than that by now. And yet, they still managed to fail my expectations.” Even months later, it was still hard to get the words out of his throat. “They just… forgot. And I don’t mean that they didn’t acknowledge it. It turned out they were not even in the country, and I only found out when I asked the butler where they were so I could let them know my grades. Not that they would have cared anyway.”

“…I am sorry.” Sanada-san actually sounded like he meant it. “That is simply unacceptable behavior.”

“Sadly, it wasn’t all that out of the ordinary for them.” Atobe sighed again. “After that, I just… stopped trying. I’m not proud of it, but I was just too tired of doing everything right and being ignored. I dropped the student council, neglected my school work, and… got involved in some other less than wise activities.” He touched his stomach, hoping that would be enough to explain what he meant.

“Except that finally brought you their attention, in the worst way.” Sanada-san nodded. “Even though they are the ones to blame, for failing to guide you as parents should.”

“Maybe. Or maybe I’m just a stupid brat acting out for attention.” He knew plenty of people would agree with that assessment.

“A child is surely entitled to attention from their parents.” Sanada-san paused. “Do you remember the offer I made to you when we first spoke?”

“Ah. Right.” He nodded slowly. “You… said you were willing to take me into your family.”

“That offer still stands. And I was wondering if you had reached a decision yet.”

“…My pride says I should refuse, but I can’t keep following my pride forever.” Not when he had another person to consider. “I… accept. I’m not sure why you would want to take me as your responsibility, but I trust you wouldn’t make the offer if you didn’t mean it. And, well. I am going to do anything it takes to make sure my little one gets to grow up safe and sound.”

“And just by that, I know you will be a worthy addition to the household.” Sanada-san nodded. “Very well. We can let everyone know at dinner."

“Right. That sounds like a good plan.” Atobe nodded. “…Thank you, Sanada-san.”

“Now, really. You are part of the family now, remember? I’m not expecting you to call me father right away, but at least call me Kenichi-san.” As Atobe somehow managed a small nod, Sanada-san — Kenichi-san — actually smiled. “Well, then. Welcome to the family, Keigo-kun.”

It took him a moment to actually register that Kenichi-san was reaching his arms towards him. When it did sink in, he hesitated for a moment, then leaned closer. Once he started moving, it was terribly easy to fall against Kenichi-san’s chest, allowing himself to be drawn close.

He couldn’t remember when anyone but Kabaji had last held him like this. It should have been strange, even stifling, yet the only thing he felt was… safe. Safe, and warm, and protected. For all that he still had his fears and uncertainties, right now, it was terribly easy to believe that Kenichi-san would not let anything harm him.

He couldn’t hold the tears back any longer, but Kenichi-san didn’t seem to mind.

*

“Let me get straight to the point.” Kenichi gave the man in front of him a serious look. Keigo’s sire looked like he was still weighing the pros and cons of having him kicked out after all, and Kenichi needed to finish his business before that happened. “I am here about Keigo-kun.”

Atobe-san lifted his eyebrows. “I’m afraid I can’t help you there. I have no idea where my disappointment of a son has gone.”

“Well, fortunately, I do.” Kenichi crossed his arms over his chest. “He is staying with my family, and will be doing so in the future.”

“You must like trouble, then.” Atobe-san snorted. “And I assume you’re here to ask for money in exchange for picking up my trash?”

Kenichi bristled, but held back his anger. This was neither the time nor place. “I neither want nor need your money, thank you. I can provide for my family well enough.” Perhaps they didn’t live in a palace like the Atobes, but at least he hadn’t sold his soul like this man clearly had.

“Why are you here, then?” He got a sneer. “If you are here to plead with me to take him back, don’t bother. The boy made his own mistakes, and then made his choice regarding the consequences. I refuse to have any part in his foolishness.”

“Don’t worry, that is not what I want. Quite the opposite, in fact.” Kenichi shook his head. “All I want is a guarantee that neither you nor your spouse will involve yourselves in his life from now on, unless he directly invites you to do so.”

For a moment, Atobe-san stared at him. Then, he actually laughed. “Well! I don’t know how he wrapped you around his little finger, but that’s your problem.” He snapped his fingers, and the man who had led Kenichi into the room reappeared without a sound. “Michael? Get someone from the legal team here at once. I want this taken care of thoroughly.”

Kenichi hadn’t expected much of his visit, to be honest. He’d known they were unlikely to go back on their decisions, so he had thought he could at least get some sort of an oral agreement that the Atobes would not come after them for kidnapping or something ridiculous like that. When he returned home a few hours later, though, he did so with an awfully official-looking document detailing the transferal of guardianship over Keigo-kun to himself and his husband. He supposed it should be enough for the school, at least.

“Kenichi-san?” Shouhei greeted him at the door, trying and failing to hide his worry. “You… did everything go all right?”

“In a manner of speaking.” He did not wish to speak positively of such a blatant display of utter lack of parental instincts, but on the other hand, this was clearly the best possible result for Keigo-kun. He couldn’t find the words to explain exactly what had happened, though, so instead he simply handed the document over to Shouhei. “Congratulations,” he murmured as his husband read the words, eyes widening more with each line. “It’s a boy.”

It was hardly uncommon for Shouhei to embrace him, but even so, it was quite rare for him to do it quite so tight.

*

“So. You have decided to join our little pack, huh?”

“Makoto-san, right?” He’d been introduced to all the family members before, and then again at what had turned into his welcome dinner, but he hadn’t really interacted much with some of them. “You are Souta-san’s mate.”

“Correct.” Makoto-san indicated the seat on the couch next to Keigo, and at his nod sat down. “I thought you might like someone to talk to who understands what it’s like to be drawn into this family from the outside.”

“You make it sound like it’s some great mystery.” While all that was still a mystery to Keigo was why they would want him.

“Mystery, no. But it might not be exactly what you expect, either.” Makoto-san shook his head. “Truth be told, I was also feeling rather lost when I first became a Sanada. My circumstances weren’t quite as difficult as yours, but it still wasn’t exactly the easiest situation ever.”

“Oh?” Perhaps it was rude to prod, but the man had brought it up himself. “How so?”

“Well, I had been dating Souta-san for a while, and I liked him well enough. However, I hadn’t even met his family yet. We weren’t in any hurry, after all.” Makoto-san’s lips twitched. “And then, Sasuke decided he should join us.”

“Which would cause some hurry, I’m guessing.”

“Indeed. My parents were no happier than yours, though at least I wasn’t as young as you. Needless to say, I was terrified. I loved Souta-san, but I had no idea if we could actually support a child, or what his family might say.” Makoto-san shook his head. “I shouldn’t have worried. They assured me they would do everything they could to help us, and would not stand for Souta-san trying to shirk his responsibility. I was bearing his child, and that made me part of the family.”

Keigo couldn’t help but frown. “I’m not sure I like the sound of that.”

“I’ll admit I was rather wary at first, myself.” Makoto-san smiled faintly. “Don’t take me wrong, I didn’t mind the idea of marrying Souta-san. However, I was somewhat uncertain of what would be expected of me as the son-in-law. After all, it’s pretty clear that the Sanadas are very traditional, and I was young and rebellious, for lack of a better way to put it. It’s clear that Shouhei-san is quite happy to devote his life to being a homemaker, but the mere thought of that made me antsy, and I was afraid they’d expect me to follow his example.”

“I’m assuming things didn’t go like that.” After all, Keigo knew that Makoto-san worked.

“Not at all. When I mentioned wanting to get back to work after Sasuke was born, Father went out of his way to help me find a good position. Ah, Kenichi-san, that is.” Makoto-san chuckled. “When I asked about it, he said it is the duty of an alpha to make sure their family is happy, and it was clear I wouldn’t have been happy staying home all day.”

“Of course it would all come back to duty and honor with them.” And yet, Keigo couldn’t help but smile as well. “I suppose that’s fine, though, as long as they continue to understand duty like this.”

“Indeed.” Makoto-san nodded. “Now, I understand all this can seem a bit strange at first, particularly since aside from Dad, Sanadas aren’t terribly great at showing their love. However, having been part of the family for nine years now, I can assure you that they are much more affectionate than they seem at first glance. You’ll just have to learn to read their actions rather than their words.”

“And if I’m still wondering why they would allow me to stay in the first place, rather than worrying about whether they like me or not?”

“Well, I can’t give you answers that wouldn’t just be guesses. However, I can assure you that you wouldn’t be here if you weren’t wanted here. That, and there is something you would do well to learn about the Sanada mindset right away.”

Keigo lifted his eyebrows. “And what is that?”

“Just because they might consider something a duty does not make it a burden. In fact, it’s rather the opposite.” Makoto-san smiled. “Very few things will make a Sanada happier than the feeling of a duty fulfilled. Now, that doesn’t mean you should stand for just anything; if the alphas get overly protective or are otherwise making you unhappy, it’s perfectly fine to say so. However, you should also never feel guilty for accepting their help.”

“Ah. I’ll… keep that in mind.”

“Good.” Makoto-san patted his shoulder. “Now, I know that Dad has already taken you under his wing. However, if you’d ever like to speak to someone else about pregnancy or annoying alphas or just dealing with Sanadas, I’m available.”

“I’ll do that.” Keigo nodded. “Much though I hate to admit it, I’m rather out of my depth in this matter.”

“Well, fortunately you don’t have to figure it out all on your own, hm?”

Keigo had half a mind to preemptively ground his child for making him tear up at every opportunity.

*

When he first saw the figure approaching the courts, Genichirou was sure he was mistaken. After all, there was no imaginable way that Keigo would just show up to watch the Rikkai tennis practice in person.

Once the person got close enough to see properly, though, Genichirou had to face the fact this was exactly what happened. This was Keigo, looking slightly pale but otherwise rather like his old self. That was a relief, especially since Genichirou was clearly not the only one to spot him.

“Hey, Sanada.” Niou waved a hand at him. “I believe this one’s yours.”

“I suppose you’re right.” And yet he wasn’t even surprised to find the rest of the regulars trailing him as he walked over to the edge of the courts. “Something wrong?”

“Oh, not at all.” Keigo smirked a little, shrugging one shoulder. “Shouhei-san just wanted to know if you’d like a ride home after practice.”

“Dad’s here?” Which probably shouldn’t have been such a surprise. It certainly explained Keigo’s presence.

“Yes. He’s currently speaking with the principal, but they didn’t seem to need me right now, so I thought I’d come distract you. It’s a matter of principle, you know.”

“Atobe.” Renji gave a small nod. “Am I to assume you are the reason Genichirou was in sudden need of dog food a few days ago?”

“The reason would be my dog, actually. I’d like to make it very clear that I have personally been provided with nothing but human food in the Sanada household. I’d hate to ruin Shouhei-san’s reputation, after all.” Keigo smirked, and honestly, it was good to see.

“So you’re really staying with Sanada?” Marui popped a gum bubble. “Wasn’t sure if he was just making shit up.”

Genichirou was tempted to defend his good name, but he knew it was useless with these people. Besides, Keigo probably enjoyed getting to speak to people outside the household for a change.

“Oh, it’s true enough. Not that I’m sure he’s even capable of telling a lie. Blunt and straightforward seems more his style.” Keigo gave Genichirou a sly glance. “Besides, I can’t imagine any reason why he would want to lie about having me in his house, ahn?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Seiichi smiled, because he was a terrible friend. “Genichirou does have some strange motivations from time to time. Particularly when it comes to certain distractions.”

“Well, if I’m distracting him, we’ll have to hope he gets used to that distraction. From the looks of it, I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.” Keigo pushed a lock of hair behind his ear. “Oh, and I should probably make it clear I’m not spying on you. I’m not on the Hyoutei books anymore.”

“Is that so.” Seiichi tilted his head to the side, still smiling. “Should we assume you will be attending Rikkai instead, since you are here?”

“Yes and no.” Keigo seemed amused at their clear confusion. “Yes, I will be officially a student of Rikkaidai from now on. However, I won’t actually be attending the school right now due to health reasons.” Well. It was true enough, and probably better than spreading the actual truth right now. “So, I’ll be studying from home for the foreseeable future.”

“Good to know.” Renji nodded. “Well, once you have recovered, I’m sure we could do a special tryout for the team. After all, we still haven’t found a proper replacement for Akaya.”

“It might take a while, but I’ll keep that in mind.” Keigo chuckled. “Unless the captain disapproves?”

“Why should I? If anything, I'm sure your presence will only motivate Genichirou to play even better.” Seiichi chuckled, a sound full of amusement and threat both. “Unless, of course, you try to usurp my position. In that case we might have a problem.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I have more than enough on my plate right now.” Keigo shook his head. “Now, I’m done with my messenger duties, and I’d hate to take up any more of your practice time, so I think I’ll take a walk and get out of your hair.” His eyes met Genichirou’s, his smirk widening a bit, and Genichirou knew something bad was coming before Keigo even spoke. “Now, Shouhei-san said you should text him if you want us to wait for you to be done. You do remember how to use your phone, ahn, Genichirou-kun?”

With this, Keigo turned around and walked away, no doubt perfectly aware that he had just essentially left Genichirou surrounded by suddenly very hungry sharks. Indeed, as soon as Keigo was out of earshot, all eyes turned to him. “Well! It’s lovely to see that you have already grown so very close.” Seiichi smirked. “Anything you would like to share, Genichirou-kun~?”

“It really is quite remarkable.” At least Renji didn’t have the same teasing lilt to his tone, but the way he nearly smiled was basically the same thing. “You wouldn’t be holding anything back from your friends, would you, Genichirou-kun?”

Keigo was very lucky that Genichirou was rather used to being teased by his utterly terrible friends.


	5. A Growing Comfort

Keigo wasn’t too surprised that his team managed to show up both sooner and later than he’d expected.

On one hand, he was rather surprised he’d managed to avoid their questions about his location for almost a week since his first message to Oshitari. On the other hand, he had expected to at least get a day or two after that before they invaded the place. Rather than making him wait, though, they managed to coordinate a visit the very same day. He’d finally told Oshitari the truth that morning, yet they must have headed to Kanagawa as soon as the afternoon practice ended. That was the only explanation he could think of for finding all his regulars waiting outside the door when he went to answer it.

“Atobe!” Jirou moved first, rushing forward to hug him. The others swarmed closer as well, surrounding him right there on the doorstep. “We were so worried!”

“You’ve got some nerve,” Shishido grumbled. Apparently they’d involved the middle schoolers as well, since Ootori was hovering behind him. “What were you thinking, disappearing on us like that?”

“Never mind that!” Gakuto leaned closer. “After all that, why the hell would you end up staying with Sanada?”

“Now, now. We should give Atobe-san some room, everyone.” Ootori shook his head. “You’re going to smother him at this rate!”

They did give him some room to breathe now, but he didn’t have the time to say anything. He was beaten to the punch by Shouhei-san’s voice from within the house. “Keigo-kun? Who is it?”

He didn’t get the chance to answer that, either, as Oshitari leaned over his shoulder towards the doorway. “Just some friends of Keigo-kun’s!”

“Oh?” Looking back, Keigo saw Shouhei-san walking towards them along the corridor. “Why, that’s lovely! Do come in, everyone.”

“Don’t encourage them, Shouhei-san,” Keigo sighed even as his hopeless team rushed around him. “They should have at least had the decency to call ahead!”

“Oh, it’s fine. You think I haven’t handled a swarm of teenagers before?” Shouhei-san chuckled. “Now, go make sure they find the living room. I’ll be there shortly with some snacks.”

“I still think you’re making a big mistake.” Even so, he clearly had no chance of stopping the invasion now that it was happening. All he could do was make sure he at least directed all that energy in the least destructive direction. Shouhei-san needn’t have worried, as his players had not only located but taken over the living room. The moment Keigo walked in, all eyes turned to him.

“So. We want explanations.” Shishido glared at him as though hoping to scare him into speaking.

“Yeah! And is this really Sanada’s place? Like, the same Sanada?” It seemed this was still the most baffling part of it all for Gakuto.

“There really isn’t that much to say.” Keigo rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his chest. “My parents kicked me out. I’m not willing to do what it would probably take for them to accept me back.”

Jirou gasped, looking wide awake for once. “Atobe! You can’t mean that!”

“Yeah, that sounds pretty extreme. I mean, your parents are pretty awful sometimes, but they wouldn’t go that far.” Hiyoshi frowned, giving him a suspicious gaze.

“Considering they were perfectly happy to sign over guardianship to Sanada’s parents? I’m going to have to disagree.” Keigo sighed. ”They want nothing to do with me, and I want nothing to do with them. I still have no idea why the Sanadas agreed to take me in, but I figure this isn’t the time for me to be too proud to accept help.”

“No shit.” Oshitari snorted. “So your parents are assholes, fair enough. But what exactly made them actually do something instead of just ignoring you like usual?”

“It’s… complicated.” Keigo sighed, glancing at Kabaji for some support. Kabaji met his gaze as calm as ever, but did not offer any actual input. Not that this was a surprise. “They disagreed with some of my choices and thought they could bully me into reconsidering.”

“What sort of choices?” Ootori was frowning in obvious concern. “Is something wrong?”

“My parents certainly think so.” Keigo leaned back against the doorframe, weighing his options. Well, if they decided to hate him, he wouldn’t have to run into them anymore, and the news was going to get out sooner or later anyway. “…I’m pregnant.”

For once, his team was entirely silent for a moment, everyone staring at him. Gakuto was the one to speak up first. “Please don’t say you got knocked up by Sanada.”

“Why are you so obsessed with the Sanada bit?” Keigo sighed. “No, he’s not the sire. No, it doesn’t matter who the sire is, this is my child and that’s it. I’m staying here because Sanada found me in a park and Shouhei-san basically decided to adopt me.”

“I can confirm that.” Shouhei-san chose this moment to walk in with a tray of small snacks. “Keigo-kun is going to stay here as long as he needs to. And of course, his friends are always welcome to visit… assuming you are going to be friendly, that is.” His voice actually took a tone of threat towards the end.

“Oh, no need to worry about that, Sanada-san.” Oshitari adjusted his glasses. “He might be an idiot sometimes, but he’s still our captain. Yes, even if he’s not in the club or even the school anymore.”

“Yeah, we’re not going anywhere that easily.” Shishido smirked. “Even though we apparently need to remind our idiot of a captain of that fact.”

“We really need to!” Jirou jumped up, all energy and determination now. “And we should start with a team hug!”

Apparently Keigo’s protests didn’t matter, since everyone seemed to think Jirou’s suggestion was excellent. Even Hiyoshi joined the others in swarming him for one big, nearly smothering hug, and Shishido only rolled his eyes a little.

Keigo wasn’t crying, of course he wasn’t, and anyone claiming so was obviously a remorseless liar. And even if he had been, he was going to blame his little inhabitant and the hormones that were caused by that.

It had to be hormones, because it was the only way he could feel such comfort at being surrounded by all the familiar scents.

*

Keigo looked somewhat like a skittish animal, settling into the corner of the couch, but at least he had showed up.

Genichirou had fully expected him not to come, hiding away in his room at the last minute. He’d certainly been vague about it earlier in the day, not quite committing to an answer. However, now that the family was gathering in the living room, Keigo was there, looking unsure but not fleeing just yet.

It had been a while since they’d actually gathered for a family night, and while Genichirou had no doubt Keigo was the main reason for his dad had been so enthusiastic getting this together, it was still… nice. It wasn’t often that the entire family got together at once for anything but the occasional meal, so it was a nice change of pace. Sure, their choice of entertainment had to take into account several different tastes, but it wasn’t impossible to find something that would keep them all awake for the length of a movie.

“So, what are we watching?” His father arrived from the kitchen, carrying two bowls of popcorn. “Another one of those giant robot things?”

“I believe it’s superheroes this time.” His dad chuckled, taking one of the bowls and grabbing a handful of popcorn before passing the bowl on to Keigo. “Pass this along, won’t you, dear?”

For a moment Keigo 's expression was about as freaked out as if dad had handed him a live bomb, but he hid it very quickly. Schooling his expression, he got some popcorn for himself before passing the bowl over to where Souta and Makoto were curled up together on the second couch. Genichiro turned his attention away from Keigo as the second bowl was handed over to him. The next moment Sasuke scrambled back from where he had been setting up the movie, nudging him. “Hey, leave some for the rest of us, old man!”

Genichirou wasn’t sure he understood anything about the plot of the movie, but the explosions and action scenes were more than enough to keep his attention regardless. He had no idea why someone had found it necessary to try to force a romantic subplot in there, but it did offer a touch of comedy. Apparently the rest of the family agreed, as they were all poking fun at the utter lack of chemistry on screen.

“Preposterous,” his grandfather grumbled as the main couple was planning their next move, which apparently involved grabbing a snack for some reason. “No alpha worth their salt would be eating without offering some to their mate first.”

“How can he be hungry anyway? They were wading through a sewer just in the last scene!” Makoto shook his head. “That would ruin my appetite for a week.”

“Well, they did open the movie fighting what looked like a pile of rotting flesh, so maybe they’re just numb to that sort of thing.” Genichirou shrugged. “I agree, though. No proper alpha would be acting in such a way, however heroic they may otherwise be.”

“It’s all stupid anyway,” Sasuke complained, the little kid that he still was. “They’ve got monsters to fight! Who cares about kisses and stuff?”

“Just wait a few years and we’ll see how you feel.” Genichirou ruffled his hair, smirking at the annoyed sound. He regretted it almost instantly as Sasuke shot him a sly look.

“Oh? So are you interested in the kissing, old man?”

“That is not what I said! And I’m not old.” He glanced in the direction of the couch, seeking support from Keigo. To his surprise, he realized there would be none coming. At the start of the movie, Keigo had been tucked away in the corner of the larger couch, putting as much distance between himself and the others as possible in such close quarters. Now, he was doing rather the opposite, his head resting on dad’s shoulder. More than that, he seemed to be… asleep?

Genichirou’s dad noticed his gaze, chuckling quietly. “I’m surprised he lasted as long as he did. I don’t think I ever made it through an entire movie during the first trimester.”

“Well, he could hardly pick a better place for a nap.” His father smiled faintly. “Let’s hope the final battle doesn’t wake him up, hm?”

Looking at the gentle smile on his dad’s face, Genichirou had to wonder if this hadn’t been the plan all along.

*

“Are you going somewhere?” Genichirou glanced up tying his shoes, finding Keigo looking at him curiously. “I thought you didn’t have club activities today.”

“Nothing official, no, but we’re meeting up at the street courts. Akaya wanted to show off his new skills, so we figured we might as well all get together.” Genichirou was struck by a sudden thought. “You want to come along?”

“You think that would be fine?” Which was not a no, as Genichirou instantly noticed.

“Why not? Well, unless you try to challenge Seiichi, but other than that, I think we can work out a truce.” Genichirou shrugged. “I figure it’d be good for you to get out of the house more, and anyway, you’re going to be seeing them around the place. Might as well get to know them now.”

“Far it be from me to protest at the idea of some variety.” Keigo shook his head. “Just let me go get my tennis bag.”

“Take Beat along too,” Genichirou called out after him. Akaya would probably love scratching the furball.

Beat was very happy to get out for a walk, and Keigo seemed visibly happier too, not that Genichirou was going to point that out. They kept up light chatter until they got close enough to see the group already gathered at the local street courts.

“Vice captain!” Akaya called out, rushing closer. “…Atobe-san? I thought the others were messing with me! Are you really living with the vice captain now?”

“For the time being, yes.” Keigo kept a level expression, though the blunt question probably stung. “Though I should probably clarify I am living with the Sanada family in general, not Genichirou-kun in particular.”

“I would say that’s not necessary, but we wouldn’t want Akaya to think something scandalous.” Seiichi chuckled. “Is this your dog?”

“Yes, this is Beat. He’s the best boy in the whole world.” Keigo grinned, crouching down to scratch his dog. Beat looked very happy at the attention, his tail wagging wildly. “Figured it would be unfair of me to go out and not take him along.”

“Can I pet him?” Akaya grinned widely as Keigo nodded, kneeling down to give Beat plenty of pets and scratches. Beat was practically beaming. “You’re a great dog, aren’t you?”

Genichirou had to admit he’d been somewhat worried, not as much about his team’s welcome as how the interaction turned out. After all, Keigo had a strong personality to say the least, and the same was true for, well, basically the whole Rikkai team. However, the initial meeting went well, with small talk with Keigo and plenty of scratches for Beat.

“Well, we should probably get to the actual point of this meet-up. After all, we should give Akaya the chance to show how he’s developed without us around to keep an eye on him, hm?” Renji glanced at Keigo. “Will you be joining us?”

“Is that going to be all right?” Jackal looked genuinely worried. “I mean, you said you’re not attending school for health reasons. Is it fine for you to be playing?”

“According to my doctor, it should be fine for a while still.” Keigo glanced at Genichirou, and there was a glint in his eyes that clued Genichirou in before he even spoke. “Just don’t try to claim I’m a doubles pair just because I’ve got a passenger.”

Genichirou could practically see the moment the penny dropped for each of the team members. Renji was unsurprisingly the first, while Akaya still looked confused even after all the others had turned various shades of surprised.

“What do you mean, passenger?” Akaya frowned. “Of course we’re not going to say you should play with Beat!”

“I don’t think that’s what he means, kid.” Niou smirked. “Think smaller.”

“Smaller than a dog?” Akaya looked puzzled. “How much smaller?”

“About the size of a lime, now.” Keigo smirked, touching his belly briefly. There was nothing truly visible there yet, but the gesture nevertheless tugged at some deep protective instincts within Genichirou. “Which is obviously too small to hold a racket yet.”

Akaya’s eyes widened, his mouth forming a small ‘o’. “You’re having a baby?”

“Indeed. So, I would rather appreciate it if none of you take shots at my midsection.” Keigo's smirk grew sharper. “Of course, other than that, you should only go easy on me at your own risk.”

As the rest of the group started squabbling over who should be playing first, Renji and Seiichi both drew close to Genichirou. Seiichi was not smiling for once, looking seriously at Keigo. “So the reason he left home is…”

“His parents disapproved. He chose to leave rather than give it up. Also, there’s some pretty bad stuff with his parents trying to suppress and deny his instincts.” Genichirou folded his arms over his chest. “My dad took him under his wing at once, and my father agreed. They actually got legal guardianship of him, so he’s definitely staying.”

“That is rather serious indeed.” Renji nodded. “Well, you can count on our support if there is anything we can do.”

“Which for the moment seems to be restricted to providing a sense of normalcy, or as much of it as this team is capable of. Still, if that’s all we can do, we can at least try.” Seiichi's lips twitched into his usual smile. “Especially if it means we get to see you driving him crazy by fussing over him all the time.”

That obviously did not deserve an answer, so he decided to abandon his so-called best friends and instead weigh in on the tennis discussion.

When they returned home a few hours later, Keigo looked… fine. Happy, even, spending most of their walk chatting happily, unbothered by Genichirou’s sparse answers. He was visibly more energetic, for all that he was probably physically exhausted from all the tennis. Clearly getting out and being active was doing him good.

Genichirou had to think of more ways to keep Keigo entertained.

*

“Shouhei-san?”

Shouhei looked up from his book, smiling as he saw Keigo-kun in the doorway. “Ah, Keigo-kun. What is it?”

“Ah.” Keigo-kun seemed hesitant, hesitating in a way that seemed rather contrary to his character. Finally, he drew a deep breath. “Can I have a hug?”

Shouhei blinked, then smiled, setting his book aside. “Of course, my dear.” He got up from the armchair, meeting Keigo-kun halfway. The poor boy clutched him for dear life, hiding his face in Shouhei’s chest. Shouhei held him in turn, nuzzling his hair.

After a moment Keigo-kun loosened his grip, though he didn’t quite step away. That was fine. Shouhei was happy to keep holding him.

“Do you want to talk about anything?” Clearly something had happened for Keigo-kun to be so out of sorts.

“…The clinic called.” Keigo-kun paused. “My STD results all came back clean.”

“Oh, I’m so happy to hear that.” He had been somewhat worried, but he hadn’t wanted to push the issue just yet. Keigo-kun had enough to worry about as it was. “Now, let’s try to avoid any worries about that in the future, hmm?”

“I wasn’t going to go around spreading my legs any more, don’t worry.” Keigo-kun’s tone was snarky, but he still kept holding onto Shouhei. “I’m just… I’m glad I didn’t screw things up even further.”

“We all make mistakes, especially when pushed to extremes. The important thing is to learn from them.” Shouhei drew back a bit, holding onto Keigo-kun’s shoulders. The poor kid still looked somewhat shaken, for all that the news were good. Clearly a distraction was needed, and luckily, one came up without much effort. “My, Keigo-kun. I think you’re starting to show.” It wasn’t much yet, barely enough to be called a bump, but on such a slim young man the difference was still notable.

“Really?” Keigo-kun looked down, all negative emotions instantly wiped from his face. “You think so?”

“Oh, definitely.” Shouhei couldn’t help but chuckle at his obvious excitement. “It’s going to get obvious pretty soon now. I bet you are going to look adorable.”

“Of course I am.” Keigo-kun smirked, looking much more like himself. “I’m always amazing. Being pregnant just means I’m currently twice as awesome.”

“It’s good to know your self-confidence is doing well.” Shouhei smiled. “Say, how about we take a walk? I need some fresh air, and we can get some ice cream to celebrate both the good news and your lovely little belly.”

“Just let me grab Beat’s leash and we can go.” With this, Keigo-kun spun around, rushing off in search of his dog and leash. Shouhei smiled at his hurry, then turned to pick up his book from the couch. He should probably set it somewhere that nobody was going to sit down on it all of a sudden.

Not that the place had ever been too slow and quiet, but Keigo-kun still managed to make things even more lively.


	6. A Safe Nest

"Right. What are you trying to accomplish? Because I have to warn you, bribing does not work well on me.”

“No reason to be rude.” Gakuto frowned at him over the large wrapped gift he was holding. “It’s a baby gift. Also, that’s bullshit. You would do nearly anything for your favorite chocolates.”

“Fair.” Keigo stepped out of the way, letting Gakuto and Jirou into the house. “You shouldn’t have bought me anything, though.”

“We all chipped in to get you this. So it’s from all of us!” Jirou beamed. “And you’re not allowed to complain! We can’t be around all the time since you’re living further away now, but we wanted you to have something from you anyway.”

“I mean, this whole mess is partly on us.” Gakuto looked unusually serious even as he marched right past Keigo towards the living room. “We should’ve noticed something was wrong earlier. So this isn’t much, but it’s something.”

“Just so you know, trying to get me emotional isn’t going to help.” The fact that he had to work hard not to tear up was completely unrelated. “You still shouldn’t have, but I suppose I’m not going to throw it out.”

“Good, because we think you’re going to like it.” Gakuto set the gift on the floor, looking at Keigo with a smirk. “Well?”

He could see Jirou was about to burst, so he decided not to waste any more time. Tearing open the wrapping, he found himself staring at a big box with a cartoony depiction of a heavily pregnant omega curled up in bed.

“It’s a nesting frame!” Jirou beamed at being able to deliver the news, as though it wasn’t written in huge letters across the box. “You attach it to your bedframe and you can put blankets over it to make it feel more like a nest. It’s adjustable, too!”

Gakuto grinned. “Oshitari got the number for Sanada’s dad when we were here, so we could make sure you didn’t have something like this yet. It’s supposed to be great for your nesting instincts.”

“…Thank you.” Keigo couldn’t help but smile a bit. “This is definitely going to be an upgrade from trying to build something out of pillows and blankets.”

“Right?” Jirou’s face looked like it was about to split from the force of his grin. “It’s going to be great for you and the baby!”

Being the nosy people they were, they insisted on helping him set up the frame. Keigo had to admit it was helpful, having two extra pairs of hands in putting the slightly complicated contraption together. Once they had all the pieces together, it seemed simple enough to adjust, but the process of getting there was rather more troublesome.

“There!” Jirou clapped his hands in excitement. “Now you can have a proper nest!”

“It does seem so.” Keigo nodded in satisfaction. The frame was like the structure of a small tent, curving above his bed, with various hooks and attachments to add coverings. “Now I just have to make it clear to Sasuke-kun that this is not a playhouse.”

“I’m sure you can scare off any extra brats trying to get into your territory.” Gakuto snorted. “Or do we need to make it clear to any Sanadas to stay out?”

“It’s not actually a problem.” Keigo shook his head. “Sasuke-kun just gets nosy sometimes, but I suppose that’s to be expected with someone so young. And in any case, I’m not exactly shy about yelling at him when needed.” Not that it was necessary too often. Sasuke-kun seemed to prefer annoying Genichirou, still.

“You really have settled in well to this family life, huh?” Jirou smiled.

“…Yes, I suppose I have.” Which had seemed impossible not so long ago, and yet here he was. “On that note, shall we go bother Shouhei-san? He’s going to get quite upset if I don’t give him the opportunity to feed you.”

Perhaps relying on other people wasn’t all bad.

*

Genichirou wasn’t sure if he should bother Keigo, but he figured the open door was enough of an invitation. Even if Keigo hadn’t been aware the regulars were visiting, simply living in the Sanada household would have surely taught him to keep the door closed if he didn’t want to be disturbed.

“Keigo?” Genichirou knocked at the doorframe and peeked in, finding Keigo reading at his desk. “We’ll be watching a movie in the living room in a bit. Do you want to join us?”

“Hm? I guess. I’ll just finish this chapter and join.” Keigo glanced past Genichirou. “Is this an inspection?”

“Just making sure our mighty leader’s been taking good care of you.” Niou pushed his way past Genichirou. “Nice room you have here.”

“Try not to sound so much like you’re about to make a veiled threat.” Keigo snorted. “Yes, it is quite nice. Thank you for noticing.”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Genichirou rolled his eyes. “If Niou’s making threats, he won’t try to be subtle. Not that he would do anything like that, right?” He gave his trickster a sharp glance.

“Hm? Of course not, nope.” Niou grinned. “Got to have some solidarity. He’s suffering enough as it is, living with you.”

“Just keep that in mind.” The last thing he needed was his team giving Keigo any grief.

“So this is where you sleep?” Niou smirked, sneaking his way further into the room. He seemed fascinated by the structure covering Keigo’s bed. “I didn’t know nests were that literal.”

“Could’ve told you as much,” Marui said, also stepping in the room and giving a curious glance around. “My Dad had one of those when he was expecting the brats. Didn’t let anyone but Mom within five feet.” He looked downright smug at knowing more than Niou did.

“Really?” Niou chuckled, reaching over as though to touch the nest. “It’s just blankets and sheets, isn’t it?”

Genichirou frowned, about to step in. Before he could get a word out, though, someone else had already grasped Niou by the front of his shirt and drawn him close.

“I don’t care if you are joking, or playing a trick, or whatever.” Keigo’s voice was little more than a hiss, but it was easy to hear in the sudden silence. “However, if you lay a finger on my nest without permission? I’m going to steal Shouhei-san’s kitchen scissors and use them to gut you. Then, I’m going to use your entrails to string my racket. Do I make myself clear?” Niou was quiet for once, staring at Keigo for a moment before he managed a small nod. Now, Keigo let him go, stepping back with a growl. Niou stumbled back, looking slightly stunned.

“Sorry, Yagyuu,” Niou murmured, still staring at Keigo with a dumbfounded expression. “I think I just turned gay.”

“I would feel more threatened if I didn’t know just how much you like a knot.” Yagyuu shook his head. “Also, I’m pretty sure nobody but me would put up with you in the long run.”

“Now, I’d suggest you all get out of Keigo’s room before anything happens.” Genichirou frowned. “You weren’t invited, didn’t ask for permission, and he’s got a nest to protect. If he decides you’re invading his territory, I’m not going to come to your defense.”

“Right! Duly noted.” Niou backed out of the room, Marui following suit. “I mean, it would probably be pretty hot, but I like my guts inside.”

“Niou, that is quite enough.” Yukimura’s voice was sharper than usual. The next moment he peeked over Genichirou’s shoulder. “Apologies for my players, Keigo-kun. I promise we’ll keep them in line if you do join us for the movie.”

Keigo snorted. “As long as they don’t try to touch my belly, we can all get through this without any corpses.”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Genichirou gave a low growl. “We’ll make it very clear that they are to behave themselves.” And Niou owed Keigo a proper apology, but that could happen after it had been made perfectly clear just where he had messed up.

Even so, he had to admit it was rather nice to have confirmation that Keigo was capable of standing up for himself.

*

“Can’t sleep?”

Genichirou started at the sound, spinning around on his heel. His tension bled away a little as he found his father stepping out into the yard, though it didn’t entirely disappear. “Father. What are you doing out this late?”

“I believe I’m the one who is supposed to ask you that.” His father lifted his eyebrows. “You have school tomorrow, young man.”

“And you have work. And anyway, I’m going to bed in a bit.” He looked out into the dark garden. “I just… couldn’t settle down.”

“Ah. Let me guess.” His father stepped closer, smiling a bit. “It doesn’t feel safe enough to sleep until you’ve made sure everything’s fine?”

Genichirou blinked. He hadn’t managed to put the feeling into words in his mind, yet his father’s statement described the way he felt exactly. “…Right. I know it doesn’t make sense, I just… I’m feeling restless.”

“I did wonder when this would kick in.” His father stepped up to his side, settling into a calm pace. “You were way too young when Makoto-kun was expecting Sasuke-kun, so you probably didn’t even notice it. But now you’re old enough to feel it yourself.”

“What do you mean?” He frowned. “Old enough to feel what?”

“The protective instincts, of course.” His father patted his shoulder. “There’s an expecting omega in the house, and you’re an alpha who's old enough to react to that. It’ll settle down soon enough.”

“Do you mean you’re feeling it, too, then?”

“Why do you think I’m out here?” His father shook his head. “Obviously I was feeling it even stronger when Shouhei-san was expecting you boys, I even got up in the middle of the night just to check the bedroom door. Still, I think I ended up doing rounds before bed for three months straight when Sasuke-kun was on his way, too.”

“It feels… strange.” Genichirou frowned some more. “I mean, I couldn’t have told you that it was about Keigo-kun. But now that you said it, it just feels obvious. Like, of course I can’t settle down before I make sure the house is safe for him.”

“You’ll get used to it. And really, it’s not that much of a hassle. We hardly have to fight off predators in the modern day, and taking a stroll around the house to make sure there are no dangers lurking about is quite enough to settle those instincts.” Father chuckled. “If it makes you feel any better, I spotted Souta walking around the garden earlier in the evening, and I’m fairly sure my father was checking the windows to make sure they were all closed before heading to bed. So, you are not alone in this.”

“I suppose that does help.” He managed a faint smile. “Hopefully this will help me feel less anxious about not being able to help Keigo more.”

“In my experience it will. Also, when he tells you to stop fussing — which will happen sooner or later, trust me — doing a few rounds will help you settle down. It eases the same instincts.” For some reason his father seemed amused at something.

“I may have to ask you for some more strategies.”

“Of course. What else are sires for?”

Clearly that required no answer, so he continued walking in silence.

*

By the time the third egg shattered in his hand, shards of the shell falling into the contents, Keigo was very much ready to give up.

Keigo’s muttered curse must have caught Shouhei-san’s ear, as he turned to look at Keigo. “Something the matter?”

“Oh, nothing.” Keigo made a face, glaring down at the mess of egg whites, yolk, and shell pieces in the bowl. “These eggs just seem to hate me.”

“Eh, it’s just a matter of practice. You’ll get the knack of it eventually.” Shouhei-san stepped closer to look into his bowl. “We can fish out the shell shards and it will be fine.”

“We shouldn’t have to, though.” Keigo sighed. “I’m never going to be able to do this.”

“Of course you will. It just might take some work. And if not, that's not the end of the world either. While it’s important to learn some basic cooking skills, there are certainly ways to do it without cracking eggs by hand.”

“Even so.” He frowned down at his egg mess. “How am I supposed to be a father when I can’t even bake cookies?”

He hadn’t really planned on saying that, but once the words were out, he could hardly take them back. He refused to look at Shouhei-san, keeping his eyes on the bowl.

“Now, I get that you’re frustrated.” Shouhei-san’s voice was rather light, but he could hear the undercurrent of seriousness. “However, if you think cookies are the basic part of feeding your child, we’ll have to teach you some rather more important things than cracking eggs.”

“That’s not what I meant.” And he suspected Shouhei-san knew as much, but was trying not to push too much. “It’s… it’s stupid.” As Shouhei-san didn’t say anything, Keigo continued. “It’s just… in all the books and movies and everything, good bearers bake cookies for their kids. And I know that’s not the only standard of it, but it still feels like a failure.”

“Keigo-kun.” Shouhei-san stepped closer, setting a hand on his shoulder. “Now, this is just my personal opinion, but I’d like to know I’ve done well enough as a parent so far. As far as I see, a parent owes their child four things. You should love them, protect them, provide for them, and guide them. As long as you are doing those things, nobody has the right to tell you that you are not being a good parent.”

“Right.” He drew a deep breath. “I just… well.” He gave a wry smirk. “This is going to make me sound terribly egotistic, but I always aim to do things as perfectly as possible. But in this, it just feels like I can’t get even the simplest things right.”

“For what it’s worth, I think you’re doing just fine. And anyway, if your child wants cookies?” Shouhei-san chuckled. “You can always rely on Grandpa Shouhei.”

“Ah.” Keigo got a bit flustered. “I didn’t want to…”

“Didn’t want to what? Presume that it would be an option?” Shouhei-san smiled, then drew Keigo into a loose hug. It probably wasn’t the best idea, with Keigo cowered in flour, but he’d probably taken that into account. “You’re part of the family, Keigo-kun. That’s not going to change.”

“Even if I’m a spoiled brat who can’t even break an egg without making a mess?”

“Oh, my dear.” Shouhei-san chuckled. “Just let me tell you about the time Genichirou tried to make an omelette and almost set the kitchen on fire.”

It wasn’t quite enough to chase away all his doubts, of course, but he supposed it would make for a nice distraction for the moment.

*

“It’s awfully quiet here.”

“Ah, Kenichi-san.” Shouhei looked up from his cooking, smiling at him. “Good day at work?”

“The usual.” He leaned close to steal a kiss, then nuzzled briefly at Shouhei’s hair. “Did you finally snap and kill everyone? I thought I would be the last one home today.”

“Oh, please. If it ever got to that, I would let you help.” Shouhei chuckled. “Sasuke’s at a birthday party, so I told Souta and Makoto-kun to take the opportunity to go out since they needed to drop him off and pick him up anyway. I think Father’s meditating, and Genichirou and Keigo-kun are working on homework in the living room.”

“Hn. It’s a good cover story, if nothing else.” Shouhei chuckled again, making Kenichi feel warm. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“You could let the boys know dinner’s soon. It’s Genichirou’s turn to set the table, anyway.”

“Will do.” Living room, Shouhei had said. The boys must have been hard at work, since usually he would have heard some conversation on his way to the kitchen.

Stepping out into the hallway, Kenichi couldn’t help but keep his steps light. The silence was making him curious, so taking the boys by surprise would probably be the best way to find out why they were being so quiet.

Reaching the door to the living room, Kenichi peeked in. There were textbooks and notes scattered all over the table and floor in front of the TV, no doubt the remains of an intense study session. Now such efforts had clearly been set aside. Genichirou was sitting on the floor, leaning back against the couch with a book in his hand. Kenichi might have thought he was reading, except his attention was clearly on Keigo. Keigo was curled up on the rug, his head resting in Genichirou’s lap, with Genichirou’s free hand combing through his hair. They both looked so peaceful, Kenichi almost decided not to disturb them. Almost.

“Genichirou?” His son was apparently startled, looking up with wide eyes. Kenichi hid a smile. “Your dad wanted me to tell you to get ready for dinner.”

“Ah, right. I should set the table.” However, Genichi hesitated visibly, glancing at Keigo’s sleeping form.

“Don’t worry about it. I can handle that.” Kenichi allowed himself a small smirk. “I would hate to break up such a sweet scene.”

Genichirou ducked his head, clearly flustered. “Ah. He got tired.”

“Oh, I wasn’t judging.” Kenichi shook his head. “As long as you’re honest with your heart and with Keigo-kun, you owe me no explanation.”

“…Hn.” Genichirou was quiet long enough Kenichi might have thought the conversation over, but he knew his son too well. “I’m… still figuring it out.”

“Do let us know when you find your answer.” Kenichi paused, then smirked again. “Though if you do drag your feet until Keigo-kun gets too impatient and makes the decision for both of you, well, that’s basically family tradition by now.”

Genichirou’s grumbles were awfully disrespectful, but for once, Kenichi supposed he had earned them.


	7. A Little Lady

"I take it the appointment went well?”

“Hm?” Keigo smiled, spinning on his heel. “Oh, yeah, it went great. Little one’s growing just fine.”

“I figured, with the way you’re smiling.” Genichirou chuckled. “Have you been baking?”

“Not quite. Shouhei-san handled most of the actual baking, I’ve just been playing assistant.” Keigo waved a hand at the small collection of cupcakes set out on a plate. “My frosting skills at least have come along fine, ahn?”

“You do have a certain talent for making things look good.” Genichirou reached for one of the cupcakes, only to get his hand lightly swatted away. “What? There are clearly spares.”

“Yeah, well, these are special.” Keigo huffed, though he was still smiling as he pushed the plate aside. “You can have one at dinner and no sooner.”

“How are they special?” Genichirou leaned over to get a better look. Now that he was looking for it, the sprinkles on top of the frosting were set in a very particular design. “A? As in… Alpha? You found out the sex?”

Keigo chuckled. ”I’m blaming you guys. No way would my child dare be a big smelly alpha without your bad influence.”

“Well, at least you’ll have plenty of role models around.” Genichirou couldn’t help but grin. “Should I stay quiet about this for now?”

“I would appreciate it.” Keigo nodded. “In exchange, I’ll put an extra one aside for you to have later.”

“Deal.” Not that he was the type for gossip anyway, but he might have broken his usual silence out of pure excitement. Not that it changed anything, he was sure the little one would have been just as loved either way, but actually knowing made things feel more… real, somehow.

By the time they got to dinner, Genichirou was about ready to burst. Thankfully Keigo and Dad didn’t insist on keeping him in suspense much longer, as Keigo carried the plate of cupcakes to the table first, looking quite proud of his decorating skills.

“Dessert first?” Father lifted his eyebrows. “That’s unusual.”

“Oh, it’s not a dessert, it’s celebration.” Keigo took his seat, grinning widely. “You know I had another doctor’s appointment today, right?”

“Ah, right.” Grandfather picked up one of the cupcakes, peering at it. “Another alpha in the family?”

“That’s what the doctor told us. A healthy little alpha.” Dad chuckled. “We decided that just for once, we could have something sweet before the dinner.”

“Well, it is very good news.” Father nodded, smiling as he reached for his own cupcake. “Congratulations, Keigo-kun.”

Sasuke’s voice broke out. “Why’s this cupcake pink inside?”

They all turned to look at him. Sasuke had wasted no time in biting into his treat, frosting all around his mouth. He was showing his cupcake to them, a bite revealing a pink center.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Keigo looked positively gleeful. “Why would that be?”

“A girl?” Now, Father’s calm smile turned into something very nearly shock. “Are you serious?”

“An alpha girl,” Genichirou breathed. He hadn’t even considered the other spectrum. It had simply not crossed his mind that the baby might be anything but a boy. “We haven’t had a woman in the family since… since how long?” Not in his lifetime, surely.

“Not since my grandsire.” His grandfather nodded. “This is very auspicious indeed.”

Makoto chuckled, taking a lick of the frosting on his cupcake. “Well, it was nice being the favorite son-in-law while it lasted. I don’t think I can compete with that.”

“Well, you could try.” Souta smirked, giving his husband a suggestive look. “Sasuke doesn’t exactly require constant chasing around anymore.”

“I don’t need to hear this,” Genichirou groaned, biting into his cupcake. It seemed to be working well as a distraction for Sasuke, so he might as well try it too.

“Really, boys. You know we don’t play favorites.” Dad gave them a serene smile. “Well, not as long as you are all behaving, that is.”

“And of course,” Father added, perfectly serious, “Keigo’s not an official son-in-law just yet.” At this, he gave Genichirou a meaningful gaze that made him choke on his cupcake.

If there was one good thing about the mess, Genichirou thought while coughing up cupcake crumbs, it was that Keigo was smirking rather than protesting at such insinuations.

*

To be honest, up until now Genichirou hadn’t thought it was possible for Keigo to be anywhere for an extended period of time and not get noticed by everyone. Even now, with Keigo adjusting remarkably well to his new circumstances despite the occasional hiccups, he still seemed to naturally draw all eyes to himself whenever he walked into a room. Genichirou wasn’t going to mention it, knew that most of the people around him would have simply tried to twist it into some particular feature of his own attention, but he was certain it was a fact. There was just something about Keigo that was impossible to ignore, not that Genichirou bothered to even try anymore.

With this in mind, he was rather surprised to realize that the person he’d vaguely registered watching the tennis practice was, in fact, Keigo.

“Keigo-kun?” Genichirou wiped the sweat from his forehead as he finished rallying with Niou, walking closer to the hooded figure standing by the courts. “Is something the matter?”

“Hm?” Keigo looked over to him, as though he hadn’t been perfectly aware of where Genichirou was at any moment. “Why do you think so?”

“Well, you don’t usually come around without a reason.” Now that he took a better look, Keigo was clearly doing his best not to draw attention for once. He had a hood pulled over his light hair, the hoodie and baggy t-shirt doing a relatively good job at disguising his baby bump unless one got close. It was just as well, Genichirou supposed. Realizing Keigo was there would have distracted most of the club, not just Genichirou.

“Doesn’t mean anything has to be wrong, surely.” Keigo gave an exaggerated shrug. “If you must know, Yanagi asked me to come by.”

“That I did.” Genichirou didn’t jump at suddenly hearing Renji right behind his shoulder, but it was a near thing. Renji had to be doing that on purpose, the bastard. “I’m hoping you could offer some assistance?”

“Oh, certainly.” Keigo brought out a notebook and pen he’d apparently been holding under his arm. Genichirou wasn’t terribly surprised to notice the notebook was purple and sparkly. “I hope you didn’t expect me to know the names of anyone who hasn’t annoyed me personally so far. I did include descriptions of anyone else, though, so at least you’ll know who I’m complaining about.”

“Oh, I’m sure having just the regulars named will be quite enough.” Renji smirked, the bastard. “Thank you for your assistance.”

“You had him look for weak spots?” It was the only explanation that made any sense. Renji certainly didn’t need any help with regular data.

“It is his specialty, after all.” Renji nodded. “And since he’s technically Rikkai, there’s no conflict of interest.”

“Is there a problem?” Keigo tilted his head, smirking at Genichirou. “Not happy with the thought of my knowing your weaknesses?”

“We live together. It’s rather hard to avoid that.” It only occurred to him a moment too late that this might sound strange to anyone who didn’t know the circumstances. A glance around told him none of the non-regulars were within earshot, yet even the fact that he decided to check seemed to amuse both Keigo and Renji terribly.

“Oh, please. If you think people aren’t going to gossip even without your input, you are going to be terribly disappointed.” Renji chuckled, taking the notebook Keigo handed him.

“Yes, well, that doesn’t mean I necessarily want to give them extra fuel.” Genichirou snorted, ready to get back to practice. However, Keigo’s hand suddenly flew to his belly, and Genichirou froze. “What is it?”

“Give me your hand.” Keigo’s voice was urgent and commanding, leaving no room for argument. Genichirou stepped closer, reaching out his hand without question. Keigo grabbed his wrist, bringing his hand to Keigo’s rounded belly.

For a second Genichirou wondered what was going on, but then he felt it. There was a small movement that was definitely not Keigo’s breathing, a muffled sensation as though something was moving under a pile of blankets. However, he could definitely feel it, a small push against his hand, and then another.

Lifting his eyes to meet Keigo’s, he found Keigo grinning like a madman. Genichirou could only stare. “Is that…”

“I think she wants to join the fun already.” Keigo chuckled. “That, or she’s trying to tell you to get back to practice.”

“Already bossy, huh? Good to know she’s taking after you.” Genichirou couldn’t help but return Keigo’s grin, crouching down to get on eye level with Keigo’s belly. “Don’t worry, little lady. We’re all going to work hard to make sure we’re up to your papa’s standards when he’s ready to join us.”

There was one last kick as though she were agreeing to a deal, and then she calmed down. Genichirou chuckled, standing up. It was only then that he realized Renji had his phone out, clearly taking pictures.

“I have to say, Genichirou, for someone so concerned about not giving the rumor mill any more fuel, you are terribly open about your affections.”

“Hn.” He would have liked to say he wasn’t flustered, but he could practically feel his cheeks heating up. “Keigo can deal with that. The little lady, though? I’m not going to let her doubt my affection.”

“You are a ridiculous man.” Keigo snorted, but he was smiling. “Now, get back to practice. I’m not going to go easy on you next year just because you got lazy.”

“Wouldn’t expect you to.” Genichirou chuckled. “Are you heading home?”

“I think I’ll wait for you to be done. I’ve got a book, so I won’t get too bored even if your practice fails to keep my interest.” Keigo smirked, because he was awful, then headed for the nearest bench.

“You know, your reactions around him are really quite fascinating.”

Genichirou glared at Renji. “You’d better send me those photos.”

He heard Renji chuckling as he headed back to the courts, but decided not to dignify it with a response.

*

“Hey. Keigo-nii?”

“Sasuke-kun.” Keigo nodded at the boy, turning his attention away from the TV. The program hadn’t been very engaging anyway. “Do you need help with homework?” He was holding a book at least, though Keigo couldn’t see what it was. It was rather late in the evening for that, but not unreasonable.

“Nah, nothing like that.” Sasuke glanced at the TV, looking unusually hesitant. “You’re not busy?”

“Not at all. I was just killing time.” Keigo sat up properly, facing the boy. “Something the matter?”

“I found this.” Sasuke was clearly trying to sound casual, but there was an intense look on his face that Keigo could not miss. Walking closer, he held out what seemed to be a picture book.

“A book?” Keigo took it from Sasuke, looking at the colorful picture on the cover, with a title at the top. “‘Your Pack Loves You’?”

“It used to be the old man’s. Then it got passed on to me when I was born.” Sasuke shrugged, utterly failing to look nonchalant. “It’s for little kids, though, so I’m way too old for it. I thought the baby should have it.”

“Well, that’s very generous of you. Thank you. But you do know the baby hasn’t even been born yet, right?”

“Yeah, well.” Sasuke was basically squirming, now. “My dad says he used to read it to me before I was even born, so. I thought you could do the same for your kid.”

“I see.” He could certainly see the expression of someone trying and failing to be subtle. Sanada alphas were not good with words, so he had to read their actions. Shouhei-san and Makoto-san had both made that clear. “Well, I’m not used to reading aloud without an audience. Would you like to fill in?”

“Eh. I suppose I could.” For his apparently casual words, Sasuke was very fast in scrambling over to the couch and sitting next to Keigo. He really was still a child, wasn’t he. Hiding a chuckle, Keigo opened the book. It was written in verse, with cheerful images on every page illustrating the words.

“Once upon a time there was an alpha and their mate. From first glance they fell in love, it must have been true fate. They kissed and laughed and before long their greatest dreams came true: their little pair became a pack as they welcomed you!

Even before you were born your parents loved you so. They would hold you close to heart and guide the way you go. When your parents hold you tight the world is safe and warm. Sire’s growl and bearer’s nest will ward off any storm.

When an alpha loves their mate they’ll nuzzle and be near. This will leave a scent to tell the world that they are dear! When your parents give you hugs you know that they love you. But did you know that cuddles will make you smell of them, too?

Humans live in packs and so it’s important to know: who is in your family now and who may come and go? That’s why alphas mark their mates and parents hold you tight, they want to let you know you’re safe and things will be all right.

When you are small, you leave no scent, but you still do your part. Ask your parents, they will tell you how you mark their heart! Alpha or an omega, a little girl or boy, whatever your shape may be, you surely bring them joy.

One day you will grow and maybe you will find your fate: like your parents in their time you meet your one true mate. If you do, don’t be afraid to hold them close and near; after all, you want the world to know who you hold dear!

Some of us are small and fast, and others big and strong. There’s many ways to be yourself, and none of them are wrong! So go out there and face the world, and grow up brave and bold. And maybe one day you will have a little one to hold.” Keigo’s voice broke at the end, and he glanced to his side to see if Sasuke had noticed. Much to his amusement, he found Sasuke asleep, curled up to his side. Clearly he wasn’t quite too old for it after all.

“Well, that’s certainly an interesting tradition to be passing down.”

The voice made Keigo look up, chuckling as he saw Genichirou standing in the doorway. “Eavesdropping, were you?”

“I walked by about halfway through. You’ve got a nice voice.” Genichirou shrugged as though he hadn’t just given Keigo a casual compliment.

“What do you mean by tradition?” Keigo couldn’t help but ruffle Sasuke’s hair. He was starting to see the appeal.

“I did the same thing when Makoto-san was expecting the brat, both asking him to read it and falling asleep on him. I was wondering if Sasuke would do the same.”

“Isn’t he a bit old to be falling asleep like that?” Not that Keigo was complaining, really. It wasn’t that different from Beat snuggling up to him.

“He’s a kid, and you’re a nesting omega.” Genichirou walked up to the couch. As Keigo gave him a questioning gaze, Genichirou chuckled. “You know you’re giving off a nesting scent, right? It’s pretty obvious already, at least to us living with you. The brat’s too young to get protective like us, but for kids, it makes you register as safe.”

“I smell safe, huh? Sounds like an excuse to trick me into babysitting.” Even so, he couldn’t help but smile. Then he blinked. “What do you mean, get protective?”

“Ah. About that.” Genichirou leaned down to pick up Sasuke, looking somewhat sheepish. “It’s kind of affecting the rest of us, too. Except grown alphas apparently react by obsessing over making the home safe.”

“Is that why you’ve started walking around the house every night? I did wonder.” Genichirou looked surprised, and Keigo chuckled. “Please, it’s not like you’re being particularly subtle.” He shook his head. “I suppose I should not apologize for causing trouble?”

“Obviously not.” Genichirou shifted, Sasuke curled up in his arms. “It’s what family does. Or did you not read the book?” Now, Genichirou smirked, nodding at the book still in Keigo’s arms.

“I must have missed the part about patrolling the garden. Though I assume you mean the part about humans living in packs.” He paused, glancing down at the book and its happy characters. “My parents always told me that’s just an excuse weak-minded people use to justify their lack of self-control.”

“Well, that’s just nonsense.” Genichirou shook his head. “It’s true that people have different levels of social needs, so it’s possible your parents don’t feel it’s very essential. However, following your instincts is perfectly natural, and as long as you’re not harming anyone, there’s nothing wrong with indulging them.”

“Yes, so I’m starting to realize.” Keigo gave a faint smile. “Not that I have much choice in the matter, surrounded by you all.”

“Hn. If it bothers you, you can say so.”

“Oh, I wasn’t complaining. It’s a novel experience, but not an unpleasant one.” Keigo chuckled. “You should probably get him to bed before he wakes up. Somehow I don’t think he’d be happy to find himself in your arms.”

“Oh, he’s never happy with me. But you’re right.” Genichirou turned to go, then glanced back over his shoulder. “Join me for tea after?”

“Gladly.” For now, though, he spent another moment flipping through the clearly well-loved book.

He was going to make sure his daughter knew the value of a proper pack from the start.


	8. An Inevitable Conclusion

The front door must have opened, but Genichirou never heard it. What he did hear were the thundering footsteps rushing down the hallway, followed by a slammed door. Curious, he stepped out of his room, seeing his dad had just made it inside, looking rather frazzled.

“Dad?” Frowning, Genichirou walked closer. “I thought you’d be out longer.” That, and Keigo wasn’t anywhere to be seen, the sounds earlier suggesting he’d rushed into his room for some reason. That was… probably not good.

“Yes, well, we ran into some trouble.” His dad sighed. “A stranger decided it was their place to criticize Keigo-kun’s life choices. As you might imagine, he wasn’t happy.”

Genichirou frowned, unable to help the growl at the back of his throat. “You did set them straight, I hope?”

“Of course. Nobody upsets my boys and gets away with it.” His dad shook his head. “However, I think it got to Keigo-kun pretty badly. He might like someone to talk to.”

“Right.” Genichirou almost turned to go, then paused. “…You all right?” His dad wasn’t easily shaken, but he did look rather frazzled, and Genichirou knew how protective he was of Keigo. Like everyone else in the family, really.

“I’m fine, just annoyed. I’m going to go get a walk now that Keigo-kun is safely home.” He paused. “Ah. I’m not going far, so call me if anything happens.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine.” Genichirou offered him a small smile, then headed back into the hallway. By now, he could hear faint music coming from Keigo’s room. Rather moody music at that. Well, he hoped it was making Keigo feel better.

Knocking at the door, he waited for a moment. He wasn’t sure if he should expect a response, but finally Keigo’s voice called out, tinged with some sort of emotion he wasn’t entirely sure how to decipher. “What?”

“Keigo-kun? Are you all right?” There was no response, which he supposed was an answer all in itself. “…Want to talk?”

“…I suppose.” Taking that as an invitation, Genichirou opened the door and stepped in. He almost didn’t see Keigo at first, then realized Keigo was in his nest, head barely poking out. At Genichirou’s entrance, Keigo shifted enough to see him, but didn’t come out. He really must have been upset.

“Ah. Dad said something happened while you were out.” Probably best let Keigo decide how much he wanted to share.

“We just ran into an idiot.” Keigo sighed, and though he looked annoyed, he wasn’t crying or anything like that. Good. Genichirou still wasn’t good at handling a crying Keigo, even if it had happened quite often with pregnancy hormones running wild. “I was told that I must be both stupid and irresponsible to get myself into such a state, and I’ve utterly ruined my life. We tried ignoring her at first, but Shouhei-san cut in when she started calling me a slut and saying I shouldn’t be out in public being a bad influence on other kids.”

“Good.” Genichirou nodded, crouching down next to the bed to get closer to Keigo’s level. He half expected to get told he should get away from the nest, but his closeness was apparently tolerated for now. “I almost wish I’d been there, but I probably would have assaulted her and you didn’t need that sort of thing on top of everything else.”

“We were fine. I was more angry than anything, and I don’t think I’ve ever seen Shouhei-san so furious before. It’s just…” Keigo sighed, then gave him a wry smile. “She didn’t say much that I haven’t thought myself, before.”

“Oh?” Genichirou frowned. “What are you talking about?” That did not sound anything like the ever confident Keigo, not even taking into account that he had already seen less uncertain moments from his rival.

“Well, none of it is untrue, is it?” Keigo didn’t quite meet his eyes. “I went out and had unprotected sex with strangers, and got pregnant from that. That sort of thing doesn’t exactly sound smart or responsible, and definitely not sexually reserved.”

“Except you had a reason, didn’t you?” After a moment’s hesitation, Genichirou leaned closer, resting his elbow on the edge of the bed. He still didn’t get chased away, so apparently that was fine. “Perhaps the way you went about it wasn’t wisest, but it’s not like you were ignorant or didn’t care about the consequences. You wanted to get pregnant, to fill the lack of a proper pack in your life. Then you took responsibility for your situation, stuck by your choices, and overcame your own pride to accept help when needed. That’s more mature than a lot of adults manage. And now you’re safe, secure, and know that your child will be provided for.”

“That’s probably the most I’ve ever heard you say at once.” Genichirou supposed it wasn’t that bad for Keigo to tease him if it got him to smile, if only a little. “Anyway, just because I had a plan and everything seems to have turned out more or less okay doesn’t mean my idea wasn’t stupid and childish to begin with. And just because I didn’t end up living on the streets doesn’t mean I’m not going to be dealing with these consequences for the rest of my life.”

“And? Different doesn’t necessarily mean bad. You might not be running around wild parties, but frankly, you don’t seem like the type to do that anyway. If you’re happy with this, with becoming a father, that’s all that matters. All that should matter, anyway.”

“I wonder.” Keigo shifted, probably curling up further inside his nest, not that Genichirou could see much more than his head, still. “I’m happy, I really am. And no matter what, I can’t bring myself to regret my choices, looking at where they’ve brought me. But I always knew others wouldn’t see it that way.”

“Some idiot out there doesn’t matter. Your friends clearly support you, you’re gaining new ones, and you’ve got a family that will be happy to help you without judgment. As long as that’s true, nobody else’s opinion is relevant.” As Keigo’s hand moved up to rest next to his head, Genichirou dared to reach out to cover it with his own. “Now, if you ran off for another round of unsafe sexual adventures just for fun, I’m pretty sure there would be lecturing. Sure, we’d help you with any trouble you might get into, but that would be stupid, and we’d let you know.”

“Oh, I have no doubt about that.” Keigo chuckled, the sound faint but there. “What if I want a mate? No alpha’s going to want an omega who has a toddler before finishing high school.”

“You are joking, aren’t you? Any alpha would be lucky to have even a moment of your attention. You are smart, driven, pretty, and strong. And knowing you, your baby’s going to be just as annoyingly perfect.”

“I’m perfect, huh?” Keigo lifted his eyebrows. “Careful. I’ll soon think you’re interested.”

“And here I thought you were supposed to be perceptive.” Genichirou resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Of course I’m interested. I haven’t been paying attention to you just because you annoy me, even though that’s definitely true. Your living here has only strengthened my feelings, but I know it would be rather dishonorable of me to push my feelings on you in this situation.”

For a moment, Keigo simply stared at him, no doubt using his Insight to look for… something. Finally he spoke, sounding disbelieving. “You actually mean that?”

“Of course.” Genichirou frowned. “I thought I had made my stance clear. I have every intention of protecting you and supporting you. I plan to help you with your baby and see you take over the tennis circuit again, this time on our side of the court. There’s a part of me that’s howling to do that as your mate, to claim you and your baby and be claimed in turn, but I won’t force that on you. I would be perfectly content to do that as your brother instead.”

Keigo stared at him for a moment longer. Then, Genichirou’s fears came true as his eyes filled with tears. “Even if I can’t even name the sire of my child?”

“Just means nobody’s going to contest my claim.” Emboldened, he leaned in to place a brief, light kiss on Keigo’s forehead. “I can’t go back in time and be the sire, but I would like nothing more than to be the father. Ah. If you would allow. Or even want that.” It only now occurred to him that Keigo hadn’t actually addressed his side of the equation yet.

“You idiot.” Keigo gave a teary chuckle. “You think I would let you anywhere near my nest when I’m already upset if a part of me didn’t already see you that way?”

“…I suppose not.” Genichirou carefully brushed away the tears that were sliding down Keigo’s face. “Let’s make this perfectly clear. I’ve been interested in you for quite a while, and your time in this house has only convinced me even further that I want all of you, the good and the bad and the baby alike. I can’t promise to be a perfect mate, certainly not sweet and romantic, but I can swear that I will strive to make you and your child happy every day for the rest of our lives.”

“I would say you’ve gone rather overboard in asking a guy out, but it’s not like I would allow anyone into my baby’s life if I couldn’t trust they are going to stick around.” Keigo smiled at last, eyes still teary but shining. “Still, you should probably at least take me for ice cream before calling me your mate.”

“I could raid the freezer.” It wouldn’t be the first time. Come to think of it, he’d already done a lot of feeding Keigo, though so far he’d had the excuse of doing so within the family.

“A man of action. Can’t say I’m surprised.” Keigo chuckled. “Can’t promise I’m going to come out of my nest even for that, though. I just… don’t feel secure enough just yet.” Just admitting that must have taken a lot of effort, and Genichirou wasn’t going to take it for granted.

“I’ll bring it to you, then.” His lips twitched. “Pretty sure bringing food to the nest is what an alpha’s supposed to do, anyway.”

He would certainly do his best to do everything that was expected of him. Not just because it was his duty, but because he wanted to see Keigo smile like that all the time.

*

“If you’re trying to be sneaky, you’re not doing a very good job of it.”

“Whatever do you mean?” Shouhei-san gave him a rather unconvincing innocent smile.

“As though you don’t know.” Keigo rolled his eyes. “Everyone has been sneaking around for days and having conversations that end the moment I come in. Either you’re planning something, or you are all just gossiping about how huge I’ve become. And now you suddenly insisted on going out for a walk?”

“Now, really, Keigo-kun, you are so very suspicious. I just thought it’s a very nice day outside.” Shouhei-san’s smile did not waver. “What do you think is going on, then?”

“Going by everything I’ve seen, I’m guessing a surprise party.” Keigo shook his head. “I hope whatever they’re doing back there doesn’t take too long, because I’m not going far.” He had been doing his best to stay fit throughout the pregnancy, but with only a month or so to go, he was waddling more than walking. The layers of clothes the cold weather necessitated weren’t helping at all.

“Oh, I didn’t think you would. But hopefully far enough for us to get some hot chocolate and cake?” Shouhei-san chuckled.

“I suppose I can be bribed.” And it was nice to be out and about, for all that he wasn’t up to walking too far. “I can’t promise to pretend to be surprised, though.”

“That’s fair.” Shouhei-san chuckled. “I’m only obligated to keep you out of the house for a while, I never said anything about keeping secrets.”

It was nice, he supposed, eating something tasty while chatting with Shouhei-san. If nothing else, it was a good distraction from his growing impatience. He might have felt childish about it, but both Shouhei-san and Makoto-san had assured him it was perfectly natural. After all the time he had spent bearing the baby, it was hardly a surprise that he would be ready for the whole thing to be over. They didn’t hurry on their way back from the little café, which Keigo was rather grateful for. He’d been dealing with occasional cramps for most of the day, and while they had eased up during their chat, his body was clearly not done annoying him. He couldn’t wait to get back home and sit down, party or not.

Genichirou was waiting at the door as they arrived, which was about the only part of this whole scheme that didn’t arouse any suspicion. He’d been increasingly fussy lately, enough that sometimes Keigo had to tell him to give it a rest. Most of the time he was quite happy for the attention, though, such as now when Genichirou helped him get his shoes off. Bending over was not exactly in his repertoire at this point.

“So.” He allowed himself to be drawn into an embrace, Genichirou nuzzling his hair. “What is it you have been up to?”

Genichirou chuckled. “I suppose I shouldn’t have even tried to fool your Insight, huh.”

“You are awful at being subtle, all of you are. So just let me know what I’m in for.”

“I told you he’d figure it out!” That was Gakuto’s voice, followed by his face peeking out of the nearest doorway. “Can’t keep anything from him.”

“Of course not. You could just stop trying.” Keigo chuckled, stealing a kiss from Genichirou before waddling towards where he could hear other people chatting. “Now. What exactly have you all been scheming?”

He had figured it was something to do with the baby, seeing how they were well past his birthday and there had been a small party for that. Having his team involved wasn’t a surprise either. What did take him by surprise was the sight of the Rikkai regulars also there, scattered among the Hyoutei players and Sanada family members. Everyone seemed to be getting along, too, chattering among themselves until he stepped in.

“Ah, there he is.” Yukimura smiled. “I suppose it would have been too much to ask to actually plan a surprise.”

“You would have had more luck if you hadn’t involved the Sanadas.” Keigo shook his head, chuckling as he was practically pulled into an armchair by very enthusiastic Kirihara and Jirou both. “I’m sure you have noticed, but they aren’t exactly the best at hiding things.”

“I’m not going to apologize for being straightforward.” Genichirou leaned over him to rub his scent all over his hair. “At least your Insight shouldn’t let you see what the gifts are, so there’s some surprises left.”

“And we made cupcakes!” Marui grinned, bringing out a tray with a flourish. “Other stuff too, but let’s face it, the cupcakes are the best part.”

“Well, surprise or not, cupcakes tend to be a good thing.” Keigo chuckled as he was swarmed by people carrying various gift bags and packages. It was… strange, but not unwelcome. As long as he could remember, he’d been the one showering others with gifts. Now that he couldn’t do that anymore, not having the apparently endless funds of Atobe at his disposal, he’d come to appreciate the opposite experience of sometimes being the target of such generosity.

There was plenty of generosity directed at him now in the form of all kinds of baby clothes and toys. It might have been overwhelming if Genichirou hadn’t been right beside him, growling or glaring whenever too many people tried to approach at once. It might have been amusing if it hadn’t been such a relief. For all that he generally relished attention, the pregnancy hormones were not a good combination with such displays of personal affection and interest instead of the distant admiration he’d been used to as captain Atobe.

At least the little lady was being calm, no doubt basking in all the attention. He wasn’t sure he could have dealt with her kicking about on top of everything else. His back was aching, and the cramps weren’t letting up. If anything, they seemed to be coming in more regularly. At some point snacks and conversation weren’t enough to distract him anymore, and he couldn’t keep up the cheerful front.

“Keigo-kun?” He was surprised to see Kenichi-san crouched next to him, frowning at him. Keigo hadn’t noticed him approach. “Are you all right?”

“I… I think so.” He blinked, noticing everyone looking at him. “Why do you ask?”

“You have been kind of spacing out.” Shouhei-san looked worried. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.” At the doubtful gazes, he sighed. “Well, mostly fine. Just distracted by some cramps.”

“Cramps?” Kenichi-san asked. “Or contractions?”

Keigo blinked, catching on to the implications. “It must be cramps,” he argued. “It’s way too early for contractions.”

“Yes, well, the baby doesn’t have a calendar in there.” Shouhei-san shook his head. “How frequent are they? How long have you been feeling them?”

Keigo answered the questions as best as he could, vaguely aware that the party was dying down in the background, the Sanada family quietly ushering the guests away. If he’d had the ability to focus, he might have been surprised at the lack fo protests, but right now it was taking all his concentration to keep talking with Shouhei-san.

“Well, I’ve heard enough.” Shouhei-san straightened up, glancing at his husband. “It might be nothing, but I think we’d best head to the hospital just in case.”

“I agree.” Kenichi-san nodded. “We can always carry on the party later.”

“I’m fine,” Keigo insisted, though this was immediately undercut by a particularly hard cramp nearly making him double over. “…Just fine.”

“Right. Genichirou, grab Keigo’s hospital bag from his room. Shouhei-san? Can you get Keigo-kun to the car?” Kenichi-san was taking charge now, and for once, Keigo had no problem just following instructions. It was difficult enough to even stay aware of his surroundings, never mind making any decisions.

He was only vaguely aware of being helped to the car by Shouhei-san and Makoto-san, had to be buckled in after fumbling with the seatbelt several times. He might have missed Genichirou getting into the car if it hadn’t been for the Rikkai jacket being draped over him, the familiar scent grounding him a little. It eased the part of him that was very near panic, confused and frightened by his body’s reactions and the urgent nature of the moment.

Whatever was going on, he could get through it. He had his family and his mate, after all.


	9. A Happy Family

Genichirou had thought any attempt at meditation would fail, but he had somehow managed to sink deep enough to be startled when his father came up to him with a can of coffee and grocery store onigiri. Blinking, he brought himself back to the moment, accepting the offered food.

“…Thank you.” He was hungrier than he had thought. A look at the clock on the wall revealed he had been sitting here for several hours. Huh.

“I figured you would need this.” His father sat in the seat next to him, starting on some snacks of his own. “You are being surprisingly calm.”

“It’s taking some effort.” Genichirou sighed. “I wish I could be there with Keigo, but I know myself too well. It’s hard enough to control myself out here, I would fall into alpha rage if I had to see his pain. That would not help anyone.”

“At least you are self-aware enough to know that.” His father touched his shoulder. “I’m sure Keigo-kun knows you would be there if you could. And he does have Shouhei-san to support him.”

“I know. That doesn’t help me feel any less inadequate.” Genichirou sighed, cracking open the can of coffee. “It feels like I’m already failing as a mate.”

“You are not. It’s not your fault that you are young with strong instincts.” His father gave a faint chuckle. “When your brother was born, I very nearly got into a fight with a nurse. If my father hadn’t been there, I probably would have. By the time you arrived, I handled the whole situation much better.”

“Hn. I hope I will learn control in time, too.” He barely tasted anything he was putting in his mouth, but he needed the fuel. “You really don’t mind? My being with Keigo?”

“Would there have been any point since his arrival where protesting would have changed anything?” His father snorted at his expression. “Most people might say you are too young to make such choices, but I know my family. I was not much older when I met your dad, and Souta started seeing Makoto-kun around your age. Once a Sanada heart is set, it’s not easily swayed. I have no reason to believe you will not be the same.”

“Right.” He paused. “I know most people would think we are young to be calling each other mates, and certainly too young to have a child. But I know Keigo, and I know myself, and I definitely know my family. I have every confidence we can handle the responsibility.”

“Oh, I agree. After all, I have seen how you look at Keigo-kun.”

“He makes me happy.” Genichirou stared down at his can, searching for words. “I don’t understand him at all sometimes, and there are times when he gets on my nerves in the worst way. But he also challenges me and brings out the best in me.”

“And makes you smile, I might add.”

“That he does.” Genichirou nodded. “To be honest, I’m not sure how I’m going to handle being a father, or even a mate in the long run. I know it’s not just cuddles and carrying food all the time. But I know I’m going to do my best, and I know I want to do everything right by him and the little lady.”

“And you will have all of us around to help when it gets difficult.” An arm settled on his shoulders. “I know Shouhei-san is already looking forward to when Keigo-kun gets back to school and he gets to look after the baby all day.”

“At least we don’t have to worry about burdening you all by needing help.” He looked at his father. “I want to do this right. I know I’m young and inexperienced and that regardless of his situation, Keigo could find a much better mate if he wished. I just… I want to do well enough that he won’t have to regret choosing me. I want to be a true mate, not just what he settled for because he needed someone and I was there.”

“I find it unlikely that Keigo-kun would ever settle for anything less than what he truly wants.” His father squeezed his shoulder once more before retreating. “Now, eat. We might be here a while, and you are going to need the energy.”

Well. If all he could do right now was sit and wait, he would do his best to stay vigilant throughout.

*

“Are we nice and calm out here?”

“I think so, yes.” Kenichi smiled at him, a hand on Genichirou’s shoulder. The poor boy was practically vibrating, making a visible effort to hold himself back. “How about it, Genichirou? Ready to face the rest of your life?”

“God, yes.” With that, Genichirou practically surged forward, pushing past him into the hospital room. Shouhei chuckled, shaking his head at the enthusiasm, and glanced at Kenichi.

“How difficult was he?”

“Surprisingly collected, actually.” Kenichi wrapped an arm around him. “He was clearly agitated, but kept himself under control. It wasn’t until we got news that he truly got restless.”

“Well, thank you for delaying him enough for Keigo and the baby to get moved from the delivery room. Birth is pretty messy even when things go well, and I doubt facing all that would have helped Genichirou with his self-control.”

“Oh, definitely not. And knowing Keigo-kun, he’d prefer to get cleaned up anyway before getting visitors.” Kenichi chuckled. “Should we get a peek before they’re too wrapped up in their own little world?”

“Sounds like a plan. We should take some pictures to share, too. I doubt Genichirou’s thinking about such things right now.”

They headed into the room at a rather more sedate pace, not very surprised to see Genichirou practically wrapped around Keigo. Keigo himself was seated next to the plastic shell housing their child. They were both basically staring at the tiny thing, not caring that she was simply lying there, small and red and perfect.

“Well, she certainly knows how to make an entrance.” Kenichi smiled faintly as he walked closer. “How is she?”

“As well as can be expected. Better than expected, really.” Keigo didn’t even glance at them, but he did smile. “She needs some help with breathing and temperature and all that, but the doctors said that as soon as she can handle that on her own, she’ll be fine to go home.”

“I’m sure she’s going to catch up very soon.” Genichirou nuzzled at Keigo’s hair, arms tight around him. “After all, if she has even a sliver of your spirit, she’s going to be the feistiest little fighter in the world.”

“Oh, she’d better. I’d hate to have to ground her already for worrying me.” Keigo’s smile didn’t waver, though, so he couldn’t have been too concerned.

“Well, for now, you should focus on resting. You did go through quite an ordeal, after all.” Shouhei took out his phone, snapping a few pictures of the happy little family. “So, do you have a name in mind? It would make it easier to spread the happy news, you know.”

“Yuuki.” Keigo lifted a hand to touch Genichirou’s arms around him. “Written with excellence and hope.”

“Atobe Yuuki. That’s a pretty name.”

“No.” Keigo’s answer was immediate, without a moment of hesitation. “They have no right to claim her. Not now, not ever.”

“Ah.” Kenichi sounded terribly gentle. “Sanada Yuuki, then?”

“If you wouldn’t mind that.” Keigo glanced at them, and for the first time there was something almost like uncertainty on his face. “…Father.”

Genichirou made a strangled little sound at that, his face pressed into Keigo’s hair. Kenichi, however, simply smiled. “Well. That saves me the trouble of suggesting it.”

“Sanada Yuuki. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.” Shouhei chuckled. “Now, I think we all need rest. You especially, Keigo-kun. I know it’s hard to think of anything else right now, but you will have plenty of time to get acquaintanced with Yuuki-chan.”

“I would argue, but I’m absolutely exhausted.” Keigo paused. “Genichirou? Mind helping me a little?”

Shouhei and Kenichi left at that point, knowing the younger couple would no doubt be spending a lot of time cuddling and nuzzling before actually getting Keigo to his room and bed. Besides, they did have calls to make and messages to send, to let the whole world know about their lovely little granddaughter. Or if not the whole world, at least family and friends.

Family, which was now just a little bit bigger.

Despite his own exhaustion, Shouhei couldn’t stop smiling.

*

The first time Yuuki latched on properly, Keigo felt like crying.

It had been a rather frustrating experience, for all that he had been assured it was perfectly normal for premature babies to have some trouble with feeding at first. His body was clearly not in agreement, quite literally aching to feed her. He did not have much of a chest, as typical for male omegas, could hardly tell the difference from his formerly flat but muscled chest when dressed. However, his barely-there breasts were clearly working overtime to produce milk that up until now had found no recipient.

Now, though, Yuuki was nursing, so very tiny in his arms yet suckling with a force that pained his sensitive nipple. None of that mattered, though, not when his daughter was finally feeding, a focused look on her tiny face. A moment later there was also a sort of relief as the milk started flowing, easing the pressure within.

“She looks so content.” Genichirou’s arm was warm around him, tugging him closer until Keigo was leaning back against his chest. “Our perfect little lady.”

“She’s not going to stay little much longer, going by the way she’s suckling.” Keigo chuckled, poking at her tiny nose with his free hand. She wrinkled her nose, continuing without much disturbance. “If you’d started earlier, maybe you wouldn’t be this hungry now, ahn?”

“Maybe she’s just trying to balance out her early arrival.” Genichirou chuckled, kissing his temple. “She figured it out at last. Isn’t that what matters?”

“I suppose so.” Keigo caressed the side of Yuuki’s tiny face. “Get me a drink? I don’t want to risk jostling her.”

“Of course.” Genichirou stood up, kissing his hair one last time before leaving. Keigo settled more comfortably in the corner of the couch, simply watching Yuuki eat.

The calm and quiet didn’t last long. For a moment Yuuki kept nursing peacefully, but then she seemed to grow restless. A tiny hand slapped his skin, and she actually did her best to kick him as he held her close. She didn’t unlatch, though, and right now that was all he cared about. He could handle some fussing as long as she was eating.

“Any reason you’re frowning?”

Keigo looked up at Genichirou, who had now returned with a large glass of water. Accepting the glass, he gave a one-sided shrug. “Apparently she decided to get bored and is trying to entertain herself by smacking me.”

“Now, that’s not nice at all.” Genichirou sat down next to him again, brushing his hand along the back of her head. “Your dad is working hard to keep you fed, little lady. You should at least have the decency to let him do it in peace.”

“I’m sure she just has to get used to it.” Keigo smiled as she settled down again. “See? Clearly hunger won the battle.”

“Well, let’s hope she stays calm. She’s got a lot of growing up to do, after all.” Genichirou reached an arm around Keigo again, reaching for the remote with his free hand. “Let’s see if we can find something to watch to keep dear dad entertained.”

What they settled on was a murder mystery with rather overacted characters, engaging enough to keep them from getting tired of Yuuki’s apparently endless appetite while offering enough lulls for them to chat between the corpses. Keigo’s glass emptied at some point, and Genichirou offered to get him a refill.

Not long after Genichirou left, Yuuki got fussy again. That was slightly frustrating, but also offered a possible explanation.

When Genichirou returned, bearing fresh water, Keigo halted him by lifting a hand. “Wait. Take off your hoodie and throw it over.”

Genichirou blinked, but obeyed without protest. He set the glass aside before unzipping his hoodie and tossing it towards the couch. Keigo caught it in his free hand, then maneuvered it over his shoulder, partly covering Yuuki’s head. As he had suspected, she settled down almost immediately, returning to her calm suckling.

“Keigo?” Looking up, he found Genichirou giving him a slightly confused glance. “What’s going on?”

“I think I figured it out.” Keigo chuckled. “Our picky little princess can’t settle down to eat unless she can smell us both nearby.” Clearly their cuddling her together had taught her something at least.

“Ah.” There was a strange look on Genichirou’s face. “That’s… that’s something.”

“Hopefully, it’s something that will let you worry less about whether she will accept you.” At Genichirou’s surprised look, he snorted. “Oh, please. I think we’ve established that you are not good at hiding things, and I am very good at spotting things. You do put up a good face, but sometimes when you’re holding her you look like you expect her to bite you.”

“…Hn.” Genichirou picked up the glass again, crossing the rest of the distance. “I didn’t want you to think I wasn’t…”

“What? Bonding with her?” Keigo clicked his tongue. “It’s obvious you adore her. I hope this will help you believe that she thinks of you as her father, too.” As Genichirou sat down again, he turned his head to get a quick kiss. “I certainly do.”

“I’m glad.” Genichirou nuzzled him, kissing his cheek. “It would be rather awkward if I was the only one thinking that.”

“Oh, don’t worry. You’re not getting away that easily.” It was very easy to settle against Genichirou again, getting lost in the silly TV show and the suction of Yuuki’s mouth. He could hear the sounds of the rest of the family elsewhere in the house, footsteps and conversation and other signs of life, so very different from the silence-filled halls and cold air of the Atobe estate.

He wasn’t sure if this was what family was supposed to be, still, but he could at least trust that this was happiness.


End file.
